


Buried under the flower field

by Hiders



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform, 乙女, 原创角色预警
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:27:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 31,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiders/pseuds/Hiders
Summary: 原创oc x 威，idw背景，主线用了mtmte的剧情。原漫画官配cp不拆，避雷注意。可以看作是平行世界，结局更改有，角色死亡有。除威外，全员友情。
Relationships: Megatron (Transformers)/You, 威震天/原创oc
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 原来是和朋友口嗨的产物，隐匿这个名字也是朋友取得。后来设定渐渐拓展，就本着练手的想法写了一部分。idw的轮威实在太太太有魅力了，某种意义上希望在我的生命里也有幸遇到这样强大的引导者。原创oc是成长型，慢慢会具有自己的意识。  
> 再次感谢idw漫画的各位创作者，mtmte算是近年来难得打动我的作品之一了。

隐匿醒来的时候，眼前是灰色有些锈迹的天花板。

桌面上点着一盏小灯，亮度足够坐在椅子上清楚地阅读点什么，但显然她现在没有那个心情。她试着活动自己地手臂，它们仿佛很久没有使用齿轮间锈住了一样，沉重而且随着动作咔咔作响。

她躺在充电床上，缓慢耐心地活动着自己的机体，让它们运转起来。

对面还摆着一张充电床，上面堆着杂物，她感觉那堆乱七八糟的东西十分的熟悉。那是我的东西吗？是的。

这里是我的房间——她的大脑模块自醒来就昏昏沉沉的。

她探出一只胳膊撑着机体半靠在墙上。 

“啪唧——”

因为这一活动，床头的什么东西被碰掉了，它刚刚放在隐匿右侧头雕附近。隐匿伸手捡起了那个小玩意——一个医用小瓶子，上面贴着手写的标签“醒酒能量糖—芒果味”

这下隐匿全想起来了，最后一段回忆告诉她，她去了背离新开张的油吧。所有人都收到了开业庆典的邀请，当然除了通天晓。隐匿对此很感兴趣，虽然除了她自己，谁也不能从那张仿佛表情活塞死机一般的面甲上看出一点兴奋。总之，那天晚上隐匿欣然赴约了——自上次227年前，再一次走出了她的房间。

“嗨！看看这是谁！你知道吗？好几次我在名单表上看到你的名字时，都怀疑你是不是真的存在。如果你的房间不是紧挨着我的舰长室的话——”涂着鲜艳红色涂装，自称舰长的金刚冲着隐匿嚷嚷道。

“哇哦，她是来参加我的油吧开张的。太了不起了，我的油吧！”小个子的红白金刚擦着酒杯兴奋得叫道，“我要请这个难得一见的顾客一杯特殊的高纯！”

“哦，最好换个大点的杯子。”是救护车，他靠着吧台揶揄道。

隐匿无视掉投射过来的目光和起哄声走到吧台坐下，她享受着油吧独特的，迷醉热闹的氛围。她端坐着不知道在看向哪里，没一会儿，被背离推到面前一杯蓝色的高纯将隐匿的注意力拉回。

“出关特供——”背离微笑着开了个小玩笑，周围又哄笑了起来。

看着这杯漂亮的海洋，隐匿感觉火种变得飘飘然起来了，她真得很享受这里。隐匿端起杯子一饮而尽。原本平静的海水顺着喉部管道奔腾而入，一滴不剩地涌入了隐匿的油箱。

然后，她就倒下了。

没有人问过，隐匿也从未提过——这是她第一次来油吧，也是第一次喝高纯。随着油吧音乐轻快的节拍，伴着急切的问候声和惊叫声，隐匿醉倒在一片蓝色海洋中，意识散开随着细闪们一起在海水中浮浮沉沉，愉悦的呼应着灯光闪烁着。

直到现在隐匿躺在自己的充电床上醒来，身上的疼痛提醒着她睡了相当长一段时间。

太糟糕了，隐匿芯想。她才刚开始享受这场聚会，就在哐当一声中结束了。

隐匿感觉自己恢复得差不多了，她服下几粒醒酒糖—芒果味的，然后起身在房间内舒展机体。

呼——呼——

现在外面怎么样了呢？自隐匿来到寻光号，就几乎足不出舱。火种吞噬者出现的时候，隐匿也只是收到危机警报，等她赶到时，事情已经结束了。再后来救护车，漂移和管子三人去特尔斐的惊险冒险，是从半夜敲门炫耀新溜冰鞋的不靠谱舰长那里听来的。隐匿安静地看着滔滔不绝的补天士，脑模块里想着宇宙中漂浮的粉色棉花糖。

隐匿待在房间里倒也没有做什么事，她只是不知道要做什么，也想不到有什么可以做。大部分时间隐匿都在发呆，其余时间可能听听蓝星音乐，阅读一些有趣的书籍。这样一待就是数百年，在寻光号上这么久，隐匿可能连隔壁的房间是谁都不知道，当然除了右边门上挂着五彩荧光门牌的某位活跃的舰长。

或许应该多出去走走，隐匿一遍做着舒展运动一遍琢磨着。但是去哪里走走比较好呢？她思考了一会儿决定去油吧。之前倒得太快，甚至连油吧的吧台长什么样都没看清。隐匿不喜欢和别的金刚说话，但她很喜欢听别的机交谈。发声器震动的微弱嗡鸣使得隐匿整个机都放松下来，沉浸在他人话语的世界中。

隐匿自己的世界一片空白，她对自己的过去只有非常模糊的记忆。和刹车的失忆不同，隐匿感觉自己的记忆一直都在，只是什么东西将它们罩住了，让隐匿无法窥探。

等隐匿从思绪中回过神来，她已经走到油吧了，顺带忽略了前往燃料池迎面走来，表情由高兴逐渐变得懵逼的补天士。意外的，油吧的金刚很多。大家围着油吧中间的圆形吧台，正在热烈地讨论着什么。隐匿扫了一眼，她只熟知其中几个。白色涂装的剑士是总是跟在补天士身边的漂移，蓝色的涂装的和她一样患了失忆症的刹车，只有一只光学镜长得像摄像机一样的旋刃，灌醉她的背离，救护车，以及诊断她有轻度抑郁和失忆症，但因为她不配合治疗而只见了两面的心理医生荣格——正坐在轮椅上一动不动？

“嗨,孩子。”救护车首先发现了站在门口的隐匿，他冲她喊道：“你来的正是时候，这里正在进行一场故事大会.....”

“为了刺激荣格的脑电路，来弥补潜意识的空白，帮助恢复他的工作机能。”身材矮小金刚补充到。他是发条，隐匿从数据库中搜索到。

“我想你或许可以来听听，说不定对你的失忆病有用。”救护车说道。

“......”隐匿没有回应，只是安静地走近他们。

“到这里来，孩子。”救护车挥手示意到，让隐匿坐在自己旁边。

“哦——救护车，不知道是不是我的错觉，你好像对这个小战斗机很上芯？”漂移凑近接救护车接收器边小声问道。

“漂移，要知道，如果你的脑膜块正常一点，我也不介意对你温和点。”救护车一边不满地冲漂移撇了撇嘴，一边往右侧挪了挪给小战斗机腾出位置。隐匿顺从的坐到救护车旁边，为这场故事大会增加一个安静的听众。

故事大会主要讲叙了战前的一些事，从一件发生在名不见经传的洲际大桥下面的谋杀案开始，中间还插入了漂移和救护车的回忆，他们一如既往地互怼着对方，但其中的回忆却意外的有些叫机感动，虽然在场没有一个金刚这样想。但是当漂移提起一个金刚时，隐匿意外地感到内芯地动摇。

奥利安·帕克斯——听到这个名字时，隐匿的火种抽搐了一下。她接着听到奥利安·帕克斯的英勇行径，又感到一股莫名的喜悦与自豪之情。奥利安·帕克斯，隐匿心中默念着这个名字。他一定和我的过去有关。

接下来的故事开始围绕着奥利安展开，隐匿和另一个小家伙挡板一样聚精会神地听着。直到迎来那个惨淡的结局，奥利安失去他的朋友，他的引路人。隐匿沉默着，这是个悲伤的故事。但她却不再像刚听到奥利安时那样感觉芯潮涌起，而是感到一种异样的冷静。

“奥利安·帕克斯呢？他发生了什么事？”显然挡板对这个故事听入了迷。

“奥利安·帕克斯？”发条疑惑地反问道。

“他太棒了！我真喜欢他。‘我信任他，小滚珠。’我也要用这种腔调说话。”这不是个好主意。

“挡板——奥利安·帕克斯成为了擎天柱，他们是同一个人，我以为你知道。”挡板解释道。

“哈???????!!!!!!”

他看起来并不知道，隐匿想着，自己似乎知道这件事，但是却没有什么印象。发条提起奥利安·帕克斯是擎天柱这件事，之后隐匿的记忆中才想起相关的信息。救护车的提议可能是正确的，这些故事也刺激了自己的潜意识。

此时的救护车看了一眼陷入思考的小飞机，漂移中途被补天士喊走，给他们腾出更宽松的位置。救护车靠近似乎想对隐匿说些什么，却被刺耳的警报打断了。他只得迅速起身指挥战斗岗位前去，并让刹车送荣格回去。然后转身对依旧坐在那里毫无反应的隐匿大喊道——他必须大声点好盖过警报的声音，“你可以战斗吗，孩子？如果不行就和刹车一起送荣格回去。”

隐匿起身，猩红的光学镜在警报中注视着救护车。她胸前刻着汽车人的标注，却有着霸天虎象征的红色光学镜。她没有战争的记忆，但机体却记得如何应对战争。

有个无可争议的事实，常常因为少有机会见到被忽略——在寻光号上，隐匿和旋刃一样是个数一数二的疯子。


	2. Chapter 2

隐匿醒来的时候，面前是有点局促不安的荣格。

故事大会看来疗效不错。荣格似乎正在思索着怎么开口——面对着一个被五花大绑的像螃蟹一样的患者。

隐匿再次罕见地出现在战场上时，所有人才想起来她是个火力强劲、身手敏捷但严重敌我不分的疯子。

只见刹车惊呼一声，侧身躲开了一颗对地导弹。

隐匿觉得有点委屈——虽然她并不知道这种因为不满而想漏清洗液的芯情叫委屈。她并非有意的，她只是顺应本能在做她该做的事——在战争中该做的事。

但补天士他们并不这么认为，隐匿要不是疯掉了，要不就是脑模块坏掉了。虽然这两者没什么差别。然而后者的可能在首席医疗官检查后排除。于是在这次战斗结束后，补天士带着通天晓几个还完好的金刚，从背后偷袭绑架了正在饶有兴趣在医疗室，看旋刃用擦火助推法救助合金盾的隐匿。并在几个塞时后，将她打包塞进了荣格的心理治疗室——可怜的荣格。

“那么……”心理医生做好了心理准备开口询问道，“……你需要一个写字板吗？补天士告诉我你不会讲话。”

隐匿没有任何回应。

“好吧，用点头摇头回答也可以。”面对面沉默了一会后，心理医生说道。

“让我们先谈谈你的失忆症？暂且称作失忆症吧，据救护车所提供地检查报告来看，你不能再更健康了。那么失忆的原因，就只可能是出在精神层面。除非救护车的检查不准确，但这种可能微乎其微，也就是不可能的意思……”荣格深吸了一口气，将手放在桌子上，继续讲到，“我希望你可以在治疗的时候，……能够信任我，最好能够给我一些反馈。”

隐匿点了点头，“我觉得我可能并没有失去记忆……”

荣格快速的环视了一下四周，并没有其他金刚，于是他转回视线，一脸不可置信地盯着隐匿，半晌才开口：“你会讲话？”

隐匿乖巧地点了点头。

“但是补天士说……”

“嗯，我确实不会说话。”

“那这……”

“面对他的时候，我没有开口的机会。”

“……”

“好吧……”荣格妥协了，“请继续吧，你刚刚想说的有关你的记忆。”

隐匿再次点头，然后在脑中整理了一下思绪：“我能感到自己的记忆一直都在，但我却触碰不到它，也无法查阅。我没有失去记忆，而是不知道因为什么原因封闭了记忆。我看着它，就像隔着一块磨砂玻璃。”

“叫人惊讶的状况，但是我可以理解你描述的。”荣格停顿了一下，问道:“如果是这样的话，记忆被封存或许是你在过去受到了什么刺激，而不愿意想起？”

“那就和普通的失忆一样了，医生。”隐匿端坐着，声音平稳听不出一点情绪，“我并非因为精神创伤而封存记忆，事实上，我的记忆似乎还在正常运转，战斗，生活习惯，甚至对一些人的感觉……”

“但是，你的意识感知不到记忆明确的存在？”

“是的，医生。”

“这听起来很不可思议。像是有什么东西刻意的，隐藏了你的记忆，但又避免破坏你。似乎，他或者你自己的潜意识，不希望你真的失去记忆。但又出于什么目的，又不能让你想起。”荣格感觉疑惑极了，到底为何要大费周章呢？如果是外人所为直接清除记忆，要比隐藏记忆还得使其活动不受影响，要简单的多地多。如果只是为了隐藏什么秘密的话，也只要删去特定的一段就行。这种情况未免太不符合逻辑。

“但是……”隐匿的话使荣格从沉思中回过神来。“我在故事大会上，听到了一些过去的故事，这似乎在封层上戳出了一个洞。一些相关的记忆变得清晰可见。”

“故事大会？”

“是的，在背离油吧举行的，为了修复医生你的脑模块。”

“哦——我想起来了，你叫它故事大会？”

隐匿忽略了荣格的问题，她原本平稳冷淡的叙述语气突然颤动了起来：“在那里，我恢复了一些记忆——关于奥利安·帕克斯，也就是擎天柱的记忆。然后我意识到，我胸口的标志是由擎天柱领导的博派标志。”

“这么讲……你之前对这个标志一直没有意识。”

“是的，我对它的存在没有一点疑惑，就像它本来就该存在，而且我知道它应该存在。这也让我更加确信我的记忆一直存在，在我的大脑里。”

“也就是说如果没有相关的刺激，你就无法读取那部分记忆，在此之前你也意识不到它。这听起来像是一个阴谋，温柔的阴谋？或者做这件事的人另有所图？”

“也可能是我自己选择的。”她平静地回答道，仿佛事不关己。“我的感觉这么告诉我的，我可能是自愿的。奇怪的是，我恢复的似乎与我无关，明明是我的记忆，却有一种微妙的疏离感。”

“我的记忆不是我的记忆？这种感觉？”

“是的，但又并非全部如此，某些部分，在触及到的时候会产生很强烈的感情。”

“比如，奥利安·帕克斯。”

听到这话，隐匿的光学镜闪了闪，心事被戳穿的疑惑之情暴露无遗。“我想……”荣格用手指轻轻地敲了敲桌子，“你并没有意识到自己不…擅长隐藏感情。在你提到奥利安·帕克斯的时候，表情和语气发生了明显的变化，怎么形容比较好呢？突然有了生气，就像一块铁板突然获得了火种。我不确定我的形容是否准确……”

“我听得明白，医生。”

“你想听听我的看法吗？”荣格注视着眼前谜团一样的金刚，开口问道。

“愿闻其详，医生。”隐匿点了点头。

“首先，我觉得你并不是一个疯子，你的谈吐算得上是优雅，逻辑清晰，我想你可能在一直思考过自己的状况。除去没有记忆这一点，或许说记忆封存，你几乎是个完全正常的，而且看起来受过良好教育的塞伯坦人。”

“我确实一直在思考，我的意识一直一片混沌，但我能意识到自己在思考，并且我在不停的观察和学习周边的一切。”

“但是，这可能是在没有外人指出的情况下，自己很难察觉到的。我想先问一下，除了我，你还和谁交谈过吗？他有提及起什么吗？”

隐匿顿了一下，随及开口回答道：“救护车。”

“哦，意料之外的回答。”

“他在我刚上船的时候就来找我了，问了我很多问题。但是刚开始我无法回答他，即使我在努力尝试，但是还是无法开口回答。过了一段时间后，我才慢慢能够组织语言和救护车对话。”

“也就是说，你一开始意识混沌到组织不了语言吗？”

“是的，但是我脑海中隐隐约约知道答案，只是我开始无法触摸到它。之后补天士经常到我房间单方面的找我谈话，我从他的身上学习到一些组织语言的方法。”

“所以救护车可能没有提及你的状况。”

“是的，医生。我的状况在你看来有什么不对的地方吗？”

“你一切正常。但是，你给我的感觉，不像是一个机型生命，而是一台装着高级处理器的机器。”

“……”

“我希望我的话没有刺激到你。但在你提到奥利安·帕克斯的时候，就像我之前形容的，突然有了生命，或者说火种？可能记忆并非灵魂的全部。你说你对部分恢复的记忆感到疏离，可能是因为那部分记忆并非涉及到你的火种……这样讲，听着可能有些奇怪。但是循序渐进的刺激激活记忆，是最好的方法。或许你可以多看看关于奥利安·帕克斯的记录。”

隐匿沉默不语地面对着荣格。

“这种奇特的……失忆症，和你在战场上攻击刹车他们有关吗？这是你被绑在这里的主要原因……说说我的看法吧，刹车告诉我，你似乎不是故意的，而是像是没有意识到他和你是一伙的。”

“我不知道，医生，我不知道……我只是做了我该做的。”

“好吧，不要勉强自己去想。你今天已经做得很好了，感谢你愿意敞开心扉和我讲这么多，而不是像之前一样宁愿被扯掉一条腿也不愿意来治疗。好吧……你这次是被绑来的……”荣格叹了口气。

“或许和我恢复了一点记忆有关，我对外界的感知和自己的意识也明晰了一些。”

荣格感觉放松了很多。在开始谈话前，他对怎么和一个不会说话的神秘“怪物”交谈焦虑了好几个赛时。但看起来，隐匿并非一个怪物或者一个难以预测疯子，尽管她在战场上敌我不分而且下手狠决。但她情绪稳定，谈吐清晰有逻辑。她看起来更像是一场阴谋的受害者。 

“谢谢你，医生。”虽然她的声音里依旧听不出什么感情。

“我的职责所在，不必客气。根据你的叙述，要不要考虑找发条多了解一些过去的历史？”

“我会尝试。”

荣格正琢磨着等下要怎么和补天士报告隐匿的情况时，收到了补天士发来的通知——“两个赛时后，我们的船将抵达海多尼亚。在经历这么多场战斗后，相信大家都需要一些岸上假期来放松神经。尤其是通天晓，他再不休息cpu就要烧掉了。漂移会给每个人发50塞金的零花钱，尽情放松吧！直到万众一心！！”

“万众一心，补天士的标注语，无论他发什么都离不了这一句。”看完消息后，荣格抬头看向隐匿，“你想一起去吗？或许可以放松一下。”

“我想去，实际上，救护车刚刚给我的内线发了消息，问我被补天士怎样了？也邀请了我。补天士似乎不介意带上我一起，即使他不久前还觉得我是个疯子并把我送到了这里。”隐匿诚实地回答道。

“补天士不久前还毫无理由地审讯了狂飙，他做事有点冲动，但没有恶意。我可以证明你不是一个疯子，但你的情况也确实失常，直到你能分清敌友之前，最好不要再参加战斗。”

隐匿的光学镜闪了闪，沉默了一会儿，开口道：“在这之前，可以先放开我吗？”

他或许得先从救护车或者小诸葛那里借个电锯，荣格想到。


	3. Chapter 3

离开海多尼亚之后，寻光号开始了一段较为和平的航行时光。

隐匿在这个短暂的假期之后，被荣格介绍给了发条，虽然他们早就见过好几面。荣格自愿搭线说服补天士解除对隐匿的限制，让她参加发条的影片放映会。这时的补天士正在因为寻找骑士团的计划停滞不前而闹情绪，想都没想就同意了。

“看电影，也没什么害处。”丧气地趴在桌子上头都不抬的补天士这样回复道，“让她去吧，如果她不在放映室里对着谁的火种开枪的话。”

于是隐匿就开始和挡板一起参加这场“赛博坦历史影片”放映会了，一期不落。挡板很喜欢这个沉默的金刚，他通体暗灰色，机体上分布着红色荧光带。最重要的是，她是一架战斗机，虽然狂飙和旋刃也是，但飞机在汽车人中间还是很罕见的存在。而且她从来不开口说话，只会偶尔点头来回应，这太酷了！挡板想，他也想做一个沉默的金刚，神秘而且冷酷。但仅在试着关闭发声器几天后，他就无法忍受了。

“忍着不说话，比拿枪指着威震天的火种还难。”隐匿听着挡板抱怨道，“你是怎么做到的？”隐匿不知道怎么回答这个小金刚的疑问。

小个子金刚都很可爱，隐匿想到。背离也是，他总是能说出一些很有梗的话，虽然有时候会戳人伤处。挡板是个好奇心很强，很热心的金刚，他和背离关系很好。而发条，隐匿对他很是崇敬。他还不到隐匿小腿高的小躯体里，储存着数目叫人惊讶的资料。隐匿希望有机会可以和这个神奇“资料库”亲密接触一下，比如来个对接之类的。但发条的朋友电脑怪杰似乎对她十分戒备，尤其是在发现隐匿经常盯着发条目不转睛地观察后。

“阿杰，没事。”发条从电脑怪杰的身后绕到前面来，仰头正对着隐匿的红色光学镜，他一点畏惧的情绪都没有。“她没有恶意。”

隐匿蹲下来，看着这个小个子。他或许并不像外表那样弱小，或许正相反，他是个有着惊人勇气的金刚。

“你有什么事吗？你跟着我和阿杰好一会儿了。”发条问道。说实话他也很疑惑，他平日除了放映会和眼前看起来就很危险的金刚没有什么交集。发条看着眼前的金刚蹲下来和自己对视，他感觉有点不自在。只见隐匿愣了一会儿，伸出手来。发条感觉自己机体绷紧了，他身后的金刚也是。但这个危险分子只是伸手在自己的子空间里摸索了一会儿——然后掏出了一个章鱼玩偶？

发条感觉自己的脑子卡壳了一下，一下分析不了这个奇怪的场面。隐匿双手抓着章鱼玩偶的两条腿，像是展示一样将玩偶转了个遍。

“这是什么？这是在干什么？”显然，电脑怪杰也卡壳了。

隐匿停下了转动，伸长胳膊将玩偶递到发条手边。

“是……送我的……礼物？”发条艰难地开口询问。

隐匿点了点头。

“谢谢。”经过几塞秒地犹豫后，发条接过了玩偶。“它摸起来软绵绵的，像那些有机生物一样。”

隐匿再次点了点头。然后心满意足地起身离开了。

“我觉得最好拿给小诸葛检查一下，万一里面藏了什么炸弹病毒之类的……”电脑怪杰感到担忧。

“给小诸葛检查回来说不定就有了。”发条揶揄道，他将手里的玩偶翻开查看了一下。“里面只有有机棉花，她没有恶意的，阿杰。哦——看这里的标签。这是海多尼亚礼品店里买的。”

发条将章鱼玩偶举起递给电脑怪杰。“好吧……但我还是担心。”电脑怪杰望向隐匿离开的方向，那应该是她房间的方向。“我不能信任她……要知道她的光学镜颜色，以及来路不明的身份……”

“阿杰，不管过去怎样，她现在是和我们一伙的，。发条劝慰着自己的朋友，但实际上，他也不能确定。他没有查到任何关于隐匿的资料，唯一明确的就是隐匿(Concealment)变形后的机型设计，和曾经为功能主义时代议会服务的空中监察队——隐匿者（Hiders)高度相似。那是一种已经停产用于侦察截获的特殊战斗机。

隐匿并没有察觉发条和电脑怪杰对她的警惕，相反，她觉得自己做得很好。她对发条的影片着了迷，发条的剪辑使得那些记录很好的连贯在一起。她甚至在看的时候还会录下来，然后在房间里反复观看——尤其是奥利安·帕克斯的部分。奥利安，或者擎天柱是个伟大的领袖，隐匿一边搓揉着手中的章鱼玩偶一边观看回放。章鱼玩偶——海多尼亚礼品店特供的地球玩具。不幸的是它们并不受欢迎，它们被放在货物架的最高层。但隐匿在礼品店对这些颜色不同的毛绒玩具一见钟情，她扫荡了所有的章鱼玩偶，为此还在付款的时候被救护车支援了3塞金。他实在看不下去因为零钱不够付所有的，而抱着章鱼玩偶们在柜台前发抖得厉害的隐匿。如果不让隐匿全部带走它们，她可能会流清洗液，或者轰炸了礼品店。不管哪一种，都是救护车不愿看到的。

隐匿挑了一个红色的送给发条，她觉得这个颜色和发条的面甲很配，虽然后者完全没get到这个用芯的小细节。这是给发条的谢礼，感谢他那些有趣的影片。自从沉迷于这些影片之后，隐匿明显的活跃了起来——她开始频繁出门了。这些影片似乎激活了她脑模块中更多的记忆和感知，现在她可以明显感受到自己对奥利安不同于其他金刚的——崇敬之情。事实上，很多汽车人都崇敬这位领袖，比如补天士。

下次放映会给电脑怪杰一个黄色的章鱼吧，和他的光学镜很搭。隐匿一边走一边想，他一直盯着发条那个看，或许是想要一个。

但不幸的是，再也没有下一次放映会了。正如隐匿所想，发条是一个有着惊人勇气的金刚。他在寻光号遭遇霸王袭击的时候，勇敢地利用自己的小身板，钻进了用来关押霸王的密室。为了取出卡住舱门的剑，他们必须在霸王恢复意识之前关闭舱门将密室弹射出飞船，后来讲叙的金刚这样解释道。发条从密室里面拔出了剑，舱门成功关上，从此也将他和电脑怪杰生死两隔。隐匿自那之后就没有再见过电脑怪杰，她带着黄色的章鱼走遍了寻光号，最后在电脑怪杰和发条的房间前，被小诸葛拦了下来。

“他现在可能不想被打扰。”

隐匿点了点头，将章鱼放在门口离开了。留下了一脸迷茫的小诸葛，他在隐匿走远后，忍不住捡起黄色的玩偶仔细翻查起来。里面真的没有什么炸弹病毒之类的吗？

失去所爱之人，应该是一件很痛苦的事。隐匿能从笼罩着整个寻光号的悲伤氛围中，隐隐感知到。这次事件失去的不仅仅是发条，还有那位在补天士门前将新挂上的牌匾摆的与门框完美形成90度角的提尔莱斯特协定指定执行官——通天晓。隐匿曾收到来自这个署名超长的执行官的邮件，来询问她在房间里是否还活着。

漂移承担了这次糟糕事变的责任，他被摘掉汽车人的徽章标志并被驱逐出寻光号。隐匿在一边看着一群愤怒的金刚们围了过去，叫嚷着将漂移赶出去。隐匿感受到一种莫名的情绪，此时的她还不能完全理解这种极其复杂的感情。她知道这不是漂移的错，她扭头看向站在人群后面的补天士，对方注意到了隐匿的目光并用一个明显的动作避开了。

哀悼会结束后，隐匿并不想直接回去。现在的油吧也不会有人在，于是她爬到寻光号外面，在哪里看了一会儿星星，如同包裹着万物的宇宙一般安静。她在万千星辰下，思考着一切，又放空着一切。

“嘿，孩子。你怎么在这里坐着？”熟悉的声音在背后响起，然后走到隐匿的身后，亲切地拍了拍她的肩甲。隐匿冲救护车微微颔首示意，看着他在自己身边坐下。

“在看星空吗？”救护车问。

“嗯。”

“我看了几百万年的星空，仰望的时候总感觉它们似乎从来不变。但事实上，宇宙无时无刻不在改变着。我们察觉不到，只不过因为个体太过渺小。”

“看到了一切，却又什么都没看到。”隐匿接到。

“是的。有机生命也好无机生命也好，个体都是又脆弱又珍贵的生命。”

“漂移现在到宇宙的哪里去了呢？”

“……怎么突然提起那小子？”

“因为……我感到你在想他。”隐匿回答道，她伸展开双腿，漫不经心地晃悠着。

“……是吗。”救护车也不再继续言语，只低着头安静地看着围绕着寻光号的深邃的宇宙。他的目光发散，一会儿又偶尔抬头看看隐匿。大概两个塞时后，救护车再次拍拍光学镜快要熄灭的隐匿，叫她回去休息。

隐匿回去的时候，她发现自己房间的舱门是打开的。她疑迟了一下，还是推开半掩的门进去了。房间里没有开灯，浓郁高纯味扑面而来。闯入者抱膝缩在椅子上，隐匿平时放数据板的桌子上现在堆满了喝空的油罐。

“你的房间可真乱。”闯入者恬不知耻地埋怨道。

“……”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 真正的男主——补天士。每一章都有出现，每一章都有梗，抱都抱了。  
> 虚假的男主——威震天。还在上船的路上。

宇宙——广袤无垠的代名词。

如果要问隐匿对宇宙有什么看法，她可能会沉默地思考几塞时，在你怀疑她是不是下线了的时候，慢慢地用不确定的语气讲到——“黑色的洞”。叫人一头雾水的回答，因为无论怎么看宇宙更像是笼罩着一切的那一方。

但隐匿眼中的世界不太一样，现实它们和她的记忆一样近在咫尺，却又怎么都看不清。心理医生在和隐匿交谈的过程发现，很多事物对隐匿来说，仅仅是存在的一种概念。它们模糊又笼统，隐匿的大脑仿佛带上了高度近视的眼镜分析外界。

这可能是她在战场上敌我不分的原因——隐匿只有战争和战斗的概念，却无法进一步去分析战争本身。当她站在战场时，只知道现在是在战争中她应该战斗，即使是身边熟知的伙伴，也被系统纳入战争这个概念中。某种意义上，这说明隐匿的自我很微弱。幼生体在早期的时候也会分不清自己和外界的区别，它们的大脑将外界划分在自己的小世界中。

她的脑模块早已发育完成，但她却像个一样刚诞生的幼生体需要成长，直到自我意识足够强大能够分清自己和外界的界限。记忆可能真的是个体的存在关键。荣格得到这个结论后，头一遭迫切地希望能和隐匿谈谈。

但此时，隐匿可能并没有那个时间作为样本满足荣格的好奇心，她正在安慰补天士。如果一言不发地坐在补天士对面看着他，也算安慰的话。

“你觉得我怎么样？作为寻光号的舰长……？”或许是因为受不了这种沉默的气氛，补天士抬起头来，蓝色的光学镜在黑暗中格外显眼——它们在颤抖。补天士刚刚在自己的舰长室发完火，对自己发火。他还朝墙壁开了几枪，明天通天晓报告的时候可能会啰嗦个不停。在发泄完情绪后，巨大的无力感占据了补天士的机体——他感到迷茫。

补天士正挣扎着接受一个事实，那就是他在战时大放光彩的优点，在需要和平和建设的战后成为了一个负担。他的个性使他难以接受琐碎无趣的日常，它们盯着他，随时怂恿他去冒不必要的险，甚至是带来灾难的险。这也是补天士开始这场冒险的原因之一，寻找传说中的赛博坦骑士团更像是一个幌子，一个逃离现实的幌子——汽车人经历了漫长的战争取得了胜利，但他们并没有成为英雄，而是早已在和霸天虎的战争中被拖入深渊成为了战争本身。寻光号上的很多金刚也是相似的想法，这是一艘满载伤痛的船。

然而补天士将一切变得更糟糕了，他那糟糕的个性，使其同意了警车一个非常危险的提议——将霸王，那个恶名昭著的霸天虎六阶战士，带上了寻光号。这一行为使得补天士失去了通天晓，他的左膀右臂之一，而另一个替他承担了罪责被驱赶下船。他不知道接下来该如何接着寻找线索中断的骑士团，也不知道该怎样面对电脑怪杰和其他因为这场灾难失去亲友的金刚们。

于是，补天士鬼使神差地利用舰长特权，跑到了隔壁隐匿的房间，喝的大醉。他在等隐匿回来，这个沉默的叫人看不透的灰色飞机。

“你知道的……我冤枉了漂移，我是不是很糟糕……”补天士知道隐匿不会回应自己，她只会安静地坐在那里，目不转睛的倾听。这也是补天士找隐匿聊天的原因。即使他现在看起来脆弱极了，但他不想被人同情或者安慰。“这不是你的错。”“一定会有办法的。”这种话会让补天士感到恶芯。

他是个身经百战的战士，还差点成为了领袖，完整的。

补天士芯里清楚之后要怎么做，他也不会逃避自己的过错，但他需要发泄。他需要隐匿这样的听众，认真安静，不会发表任何观点。平时的话大概会因为过于沉默无趣，使得补天士一塞时都呆不下去。但补天士对隐匿有着莫名的信任，所以在一次突袭的谈话中，向隐匿透露了关于霸王的事。现在没有比隐匿更适合的倾诉对象了，即使在她面前暴露了脆弱不堪的一面。隐匿不会回应，她可能甚至都不会有什么想法。

而隐匿确实不会有补天士介意的那些想法，她现在在认真思考，要怎样让补天士高兴一些。补天士在隐匿上船早期就因为距离因素，最早和隐匿来往的金刚之一，救护车在查看船员名单后就找上了隐匿。如果按照荣格分析出来的理论，就是隐匿也将补天士纳入了自己的范围内，可能比其他金刚要更亲近一些。

隐匿能感受到补天士来此的目的，他只想暂时休息一会儿，为了明天更好的航行。所以隐匿就安静的用目光安扶补天士，虽然在补天士的视角看起来她的目光并不是那么友好——拜霸天虎那猩红色光学镜所赐。

这样在外人看来可能有点诡异的场景，持续了十几塞时，中途补天士还因为高醇的作用下线了。等他醒来时，隐匿还坐在那里。宿醉使得补天士感到脑袋沉沉的，此时原来一动不动的雕塑伸出右手指了指充电床，补天士顺着手势看过去。

“嘿——救护车特制的醒酒糖，还是芒果味的，他也只做了这一种口味。”里面没有几粒了，补天士毫不客气的打开全部吃了下去。

他看起来恢复精神了，隐匿芯想。

“谢谢……我之前绑你你居然都没生气将我赶出去。”

他恢复精神了，而且当时我生气了，隐匿芯想。但她并不在意这种小事。

补天士收拾了一下自己的机甲，之前的脆弱迷茫似乎一扫而空，又或者被收纳在了其他地方。他准备要去履行舰长的职责，以及去医疗室探望昏迷死机的通天晓。很快他会因为通天晓的机体突然失踪而大吃一惊，并因此追踪到月卫1号——那个谜一样存在的月球。然后带回他的强迫症副官——以另一种形态。

而在此之前，他在门口正准备离开时，得到了一个比他高半头的战斗机的拥抱。

“哇哦——”补天士睁圆了光学镜惊呼道，“看来，你比我想的更有芯。”

隐匿不明白，她的零件一直不多不少。


	5. Chapter 5

直到在战场上分清敌我之前，不允许参加战斗。——这条禁令给了隐匿大把的时间在寻光号上乱转。自从隐匿对外界的意识逐渐清晰后，她开始热衷于复习那些她早就学会的东西，比如在走廊上乱飞。

就好像一个刚发现自己会飞，但实际早就能在空中360度翻转顺带发射导弹的飞机幼生体一样。旋刃如此评价道。但多了一个在空中玩危险游戏的伙伴，旋刃还是挺兴奋的。直到她们在走廊吓唬了一众金刚之后，被忍无可忍的通天晓打了下来，或者称套着通天晓马甲的米尼莫斯·安珀斯。

“你个套娃！千层饼！有本事脱下装甲！asutdyidgdkhjk……”旋刃骂道。通天晓的脸气的抽抽了。于是两人被关进了寻光号底部监狱一段时间，因为给他人造成危害和辱骂长官。

在监狱里，旋刃不满地吐槽着。“我第一次被抓进来这种地方的时候，袭击了还是矿工……”

“矿工？”隐匿发出疑问。

“哦，是的，那不是什么好回忆。还是矿工，还没有搞什么革命什么霸天虎的威震天……嗨！你怎么了？?”旋刃看着眼前突然倒下缩成一团，机体剧烈抖动的隐匿。她试着扶起隐匿，查看隐匿的情况，“你不会有什么隐藏的突发病或者什么神秘功能吧？那种常用的设定？”隐匿回答不了旋刃的问题，她感觉自己的脑模块在炸开来，或许下一秒它就会嘭一声——爆开成碎片撒旋刃一身。

隐匿再次睁开眼时，看到了救护车担忧的脸。看来她的脑模块还安全，旋刃也不用去做机体清洁。在隐匿机体因为巨大刺激颤抖着下线后，旋刃在监狱里大吵大闹触发了警报系统，然后赶来的通天晓将隐匿带到了救护车的医疗室。他有点自责，但仍然坚持隐匿在走廊上乱飞的行为带来了危害，应该给她一些别的处罚，不会让她突然死机的那种。

于是，每周三到周五，隐匿都需要去通天晓的办公室接受安全教育，并抄写四千页长《飞船安全行为守则》——通天晓著。

这次不大不小的意外，似乎刺激了隐匿另一部分记忆。她想起一个矿工，在她的记忆里只占了很少一部分，但却带着极其强烈的感情冲击。隐匿在接触到那种感情时，不由自主地变了形躲在章鱼玩偶堆里——那是一种极为强烈地恐惧和绝望之情。但这种感情不是对那个矿工的，因为隐匿并没有对威震天这个名字起什么反应。如果发条还在，隐匿可能会从影片中得知那个矿工就是威震天的事实。但现在，她从旋刃那里偶然得知了。 

荣格在听隐匿叙述完后，告诫她不要因为太心急去恢复记忆，而去刻意接触刺激源，以免造成精神上的损伤。但不可否认，隐匿一定和威震天有什么联系，仅从她的光学镜颜色就可以确定。但荣格还是安慰隐匿道，所有人都多少对那个破坏大帝有恐惧之情，也不必太执着这一个线索。隐匿想解释自己并不是对威震天有恐惧，而是在记忆中碰到威震天的场景里感到恐惧和只有死亡能够媲美的绝望感。但她没有，她并非不信任荣格，只是这种感觉太过奇怪。而此时她也未注意到，自己选择保持沉默，是在照顾荣格的感受——隐匿不想让荣格和自己一起困扰。换而言之，她在体贴荣格。

如救护车所说的一样，人们只有难受的时候才会想到去找医生。荣格作为船上的心理医生，被大量的负面情绪围绕。虽然他并不讨厌帮助病人们，但有时候，荣格也常常被忘记是一个普通的也有情感波动的金刚。

隐匿敏锐地察觉到今天的荣格芯情并不好，但他依旧认真地听着，努力分析来找到合适的方式帮助隐匿，语气温和地提供建议。可能还会顺带满足一下自己的好奇心，但这不重要。所以隐匿隐瞒了这件小事，并从子空间掏出了一个橙色的章鱼玩具——她还送了补天士一个同样颜色的。

荣格在看到玩偶时露出了惊讶的表情，他有点不可置信地问到，“这是给我的？比起这个，我真的很好奇你到底在海多尼亚的礼品店买了多少个，我之前在通天晓的办公室，背离的吧台甚至刹车那里都看到过！”哦，不想再抄守则求饶用的，喜欢开的油吧送的和抱歉之前攻击他用的。

比起这些千奇百怪的用途，如果荣格询问了救护车，他就会知道救护车支援了3塞金，是因为他只剩这么多了，剩余的1947塞金是漂移刷卡付的。虽然漂移有点不情愿，但他不想看到救护车看着隐匿一脸悲痛的表情——就好像没有那些章鱼玩偶，就会世界末日一样。

在被禁止战斗，也被禁止乱飞的日子里。隐匿在房间里不知道刷完多少遍发条的影片后，就会去背离的油吧，一坐就是一天。有时候背离会招待她，给她一杯儿童汽水。自从上次背离给了她一杯连幼生体喝一公升都不会醉的高纯，但隐匿却依旧一杯下线见普神后，背离就在油吧里加了一款无酒精饮料——只有隐匿会点的放有彩色玻璃球的儿童汽水。背离经常一边调高纯，一边和隐匿讲自己的故事或者 啰嗦的光辉事迹。隐匿一边用细管吸那些玻璃球玩，一边安静地听着。

油吧顾客多的时候，背离就不怎么能顾得上隐匿。隐匿倒是不怎么介意，她喜欢呆在油吧里听其他金刚讲话，很多事情隐匿都是从油吧里听来的。比如霸天虎疯狂科学家的疯狂计划，当然这个计划被阻止了。这本来是很重要的占篇幅也很长的部分，但由于作者墙头太多，威总再不上船，男主就要换人了。所以只一概而过。

威震天即将成为寻光号联合舰长的消息在船员中炸开时，隐匿正和挡板，狂飙，背离，荣格和救护车他们一起在寻光号旁边露营。挡板提出了这个蓝星活动，他给每个人都发了邀请，但来的只有几个。只有隐匿和背离是真的有点兴趣。救护车是半路碰到被拉过来的，狂飙是因为挡板邀请过来。荣格则是因为威震天的事情，来心理诊所的金刚激增而偷空来休息一会儿。

他们学着蓝星的资料视频，搭了三个帐篷——只是露营装饰，之后还是得回到寻光号充电。挡板和背离不知道从哪里搞来一些木头，点了个火堆，还有样学样地烤起了棉花糖。

“我到现在还不敢相信这个消息。”挡板一边握着串棉花糖的铁丝，一边开始了营地夜聊。“那个破坏大帝！天啦！我不久前还只是在录像里看到过他。”

“马上你就得在同一艘船上和他朝夕相处了，可能还得听他指挥。联合舰长——补天士可能要气坏了。”背离一边同挡板讲话，一边给隐匿再次示范怎么把棉花糖插在铁丝上。

“既然是擎天柱的安排，那他一定会有相关措施，不必太担心。”救护车看着正不停尝试往铁丝上串棉花糖的隐匿，“擎天柱不会让寻光号的船员陷入危险之中。嗨，孩子，递给我……你试了有一个塞时了！不要因为这种小事流清洁液！”

“威震天也没那么可怕，除掉武装和没有霸天虎的军队，他也不过是个普通金刚……或许也不那么普通。”荣格试图安慰挡板。

“但愿如此。”挡板明显还没有放下心来，他又恐惧又兴奋。狂飙试着拍了拍他的背，想让小家伙冷静一下。但挡板只是疑惑地抬头望着他。狂飙有点尴尬地扭过头去，盯着“篝火”看。

在一旁，隐匿终于拿着救护车帮忙串的棉花糖烤了起来，她认真地盯着棉花糖一动不动。背离小声和救护车讲到，“她很喜欢这个？说真的有时候她看起来就像是个幼生体，但有时候又叫人害怕。即使她是个挺友好的金刚。”

“可能和她的大脑有关，”救护车回道，“荣格说的那些记忆什么的。”

“是记忆封存。”荣格加入了这场悄悄话。“这也是一个争论，人的存在是否由过去的记忆构成？隐匿的记忆被完整的封存了，而非破坏或者主动忘记。当她的记忆渐渐打开的时候，她的自我也在渐渐恢复。就有点类似于幼生体积累记忆成长的过程。”

“也就是记忆完全恢复时，她也就变回失忆前的自己了吗？”背离好奇的问道，“哇——我一直很好奇，她以前是做什么的，她真的是传闻中的隐匿者吗？那个在功能监视巡查，执行秘密任务的飞行小队？她们曾经叫人闻风丧胆，但又在战争前神秘消失，再也没有任何踪迹。”

“你说的就好像什么神秘塞星八卦一样。”救护车吐槽到，“谁知道呢？一场旷日持久的战争，会抹掉很多曾经的东西。即使她恢复了记忆，她也依旧是我们的伙伴。这点我可以保证，她是个好孩子。”

“也不一定会完全恢复到原来的样子，因为在恢复的过程中，她也在增加新的记忆，这或许会对她的人格造成一些影响。”心理医生补充到。

“但愿如此。”救护车低着声音自言自语了一句，“这样或许对我们来说更好吧。”

这场露营并没有持续太久，救护车感到困倦后就先行离开了，接着是荣格。隐匿抱着剩下的棉花糖和背离一起走了，“你知道吗？在地球上幼生体都要早点睡觉。”背离笑着开着隐匿没有听懂的玩笑。狂飙和挡板在篝火熄灭之后，才一起回去。


	6. Chapter 6

隐匿开始读书了。在救护车发现她快把发条的影片看了快四百遍的时候。这样下去她的小脑袋迟早坏掉，救护车说道。于是他提议隐匿看一些其他的东西，并提供了自己的收藏书库——大部分都是晦涩难懂的医学书。

很快，救护车就发现隐匿常常对着那些书发愣。于是他只好给她换了一些比较不那么难以阅读的书。背离听说后友情提供了一些塞星八卦杂志和一些救护车看了皱眉的蓝星爱情小说。“这些书的内容不符合逻辑。”救护车评价道，“它们把爱情讲的太夸张了，仿佛没有爱情火种就会熄灭一样。”但有时候爱情也确实会闪现伟大的光辉，挡板倒是不讨厌这些小说。

隐匿不在乎别人是怎么评价自己看的书的，她仅仅以一种好奇的姿态去阅读它们。后来荣格又提供了一些各个星球的游记和心理学著作（其中一部分是他自己写的）给她。小诸葛送了一些大概只有他自己看的懂的书。狂飙也难得参与，他提供了威震天的著作。他现在看来可能是个暴君，罪人，但他的思想确实值得一阅。狂飙说完就离开了，没有一句多余的话。通天晓觉得不能给隐匿看太多“不正经”的书籍，于是郑重地给隐匿的书单加了一本银河法。隐匿在得到补天士你看我干什么我又不看书的回答后，郑重地把那本银河法送给了补天士——几天后，通天晓在舰长室的桌角下面发现了它。

隐匿还在看书的时候，背离搞了个奇特的船员招募——一个所有人都没有通过的招募，甚至包括那个天才中的天才感知器。后来背离表示这只是个玩笑，虚假招募被夜巡揭穿了。因为通天晓不会允许用错误拼字的挂牌招募船员。

寻光号上多了很多隐匿不认识的新面孔，当然改变的不仅仅是这些，寻光号因为成员变动重新安排了房间。老船员的房间大多没有改变。隐匿另一侧的房间住进了那位重量级的成员——前破坏大帝。这是补天士要求的，他想安排威震天住近一些好监视他的行动。补天士和救护车先后找过隐匿，希望她同意换个房间。补天士想换到在威震天隔壁，而救护车希望隐匿搬到自己隔壁。但隐匿拒绝了，她变成飞机形态卡在房间里死活不愿意出来。

“呆在熟悉的环境里可能会让她更有安全感。”荣格用他那套幼生体理论解释道，“反正他们迟早会碰上。”救护车还是有些担芯，威震天的存在对刚刚恢复得有些起色的隐匿会带来不好的影响。但看隐匿本人似乎对威震天这个可能的刺激源之一，并没有什么太大反应后，叮嘱了隐匿几句就回去了。

而前破坏大帝对自己隔壁的情况一无所知，隐匿沉迷在阅读中，暂时恢复了极少出门的状态。对于隔壁这个神秘的汽车人，威震天只在荣格的心理治疗时偶然听荣格提起过隐匿的名字。荣格提醒威震天最好不要随意和隐匿交谈。她似乎对你有些阴影。这里大部分人对我都有阴影，前破大帝笑到。

威震天并没有把这个听起来有点心理疾病的邻居放在芯上。但他没想到会这么快碰到她，住在隔壁的幽灵——威震天从未看到隔壁有人出来，也没有听到有过任何声响。前破坏大帝在告别荣格回到自己的房间时，看到一个灰色的金刚拿着喷漆罐对着门画着什么。瞬间，威震天感到自己的气压窜高，他猛地往前冲了一段距离，又突然脱力停在了灰色金刚不远处。他感觉自己的胸口仿佛堵着一团棉花，吞噬了他的愤怒。

陌生金刚毫无自觉转过头，看着这个“不速之客”。令威震天惊讶的，红色光学镜平静地面对着前破坏大帝怒火。威震天很快弄清楚的状况，这个看似是自己哪个忘了的前下属，画的是自己房间隔壁的门。前破坏大帝门上诅咒的涂鸦，蔓延到整面墙上，使得他一时没分清哪个是自己的房间。

“那个不是我的房间，如果你想表达对我的憎恨。”威震天恢复了冷静，抱臂打量着眼前的金刚。

“我知道。”红眼的飞机回答道，她摇了摇手中的喷漆，“这是我的房间。”

“……”前破坏大帝一时语塞，他刚想表现的轻蔑一点，来打击这些以为用这种小把戏就能对他造成影响的金刚。“那你，是在自己的门上乱画？”

“对！”灰色金刚爽快地答道。“我和一个高大的朋友最近在一起学习画画。出来的时候，正好看到门口有很多遗弃的喷漆罐。我问了补天士，他只看了一眼让我随便怎么处理。”

前破坏大帝视线在那扇画满了诡异符号的门上几秒，左眼忍不住抽动了一下，突然觉得自己的房门还好。

灰色金刚突然闪了闪光学镜，她挤出了一个复杂的表情，仿佛好几种情绪争相表现，结果就是她的表情看起来十分僵硬扭曲。但这样奇怪的状态，只发生了短短两塞秒。很快，她的表情舒展开来，情绪洪水退散而去，又恢复了一幅冷冷淡淡样子。

威震天在后来回想起这一幕时，这样描述道：似乎那一瞬间，她无法控制自己的感情模块，各种情绪都涌现出来。她还未能解锁全部的记忆，但已经能透过那层封膜，感受到那些情绪。而这些情绪是她的，但又不是她的。毕竟，她失去的从来不是记忆。

但如果用荣格那套幼生体的理论来看，隐匿是在学习了更多的知识后，解锁的记忆加上新的记忆使得她的个人意识加速成长。在这一刻，可喜可贺，她开始理解并拥有复杂的感情了。并在将来会更多的进行思考，思考自己的存在，思考自己和周遭世界的关系。

但对隐匿来说，她只隐约感到了一股失控感，以及脸有点麻。

“你，威震天，《和平之路》的作者。”

“很少有人会这样介绍我……”威震天没有直接回答隐匿的问题，眼前的灰色金刚似乎没有察觉自己刚刚的异样。“你呢？小姐，你的光学镜颜色，你曾经是霸天虎吗？”

“我一直是汽车人。”隐匿回答道，她想了想又补充道，“可能，因为我现在不记得全部了。但救护车说我一直是。”

“你们在干嘛！？”补天士突然窜了出来，“隐匿，你怎么把自己的房门画成这样？避威震天吗？这上面的红色真酷——”

前破坏大帝没有理会补天士，事情清楚了，他准备回房间去休息一会。

“嗨——威震天，这是隐匿。荣格让你避着点的那个。”补天士举着隐匿的一只胳膊介绍道。

“如果你们希望我不要接触她，就不要告诉我她是哪一个。更不应该，把她安排在我隔壁。”

“你的话难得让我很认同。但是，隐匿不喜欢搬家。对了隐匿，我来找你。你必须和我一起去见通天晓，他现在很生气，因为看到我拿他的书垫桌角。嗨，我怎么知道，那个老顽固会把自己珍藏的绝版书借给你！你一声不吭就给了我，你也得负责！”说完，就拉着隐匿一起走了。威震天看着两人，又看了看门上的鬼画符，叹了口气回房了。以后的日子不会平静了。

在和通天晓道歉之后，隐匿又被补天士拉去油吧。补天士是想带隐匿出来溜溜，让新来的船员认识一下她。好确保隐匿以后不会再遇到因为涂装和光学镜颜色，而被当作偷摸上船的霸天虎的事。补天士似乎从这件一时兴起的小任务中得到了乐趣，他拽着隐匿绕了一遍整个寻光号。直到累了，才一起去补充了点能量块坐在甲板上休息。

“有时候我会觉得你很可怕。”补天士从不避讳谈论自己对他人的看法，“你不常说话，但却给我一种看透一切的感觉。就像那个会读芯的霸天虎一样，你不会也是什么特异功能者吧？”

隐匿看着他摇了摇头，“会读芯的那个是声波。”

“我总觉得你总是知道我在想什么，即使你很少开口。虽然我也不屑遮掩自己的想法。”补天士抱怨道，“以及，不要每次在觉得我芯情不好的时候，给我塞那些小章鱼好了吗。只有你喜欢那些软绵绵的碳基。当然，我不是嫌弃你。你知道的，我是寻光号的舰长。好吧，现在是联合舰长。我需要维护自己在船员中的形象，或者说号召力？我都不知道要怎么安置那些碳基生物的玩偶了。”补天士看着眼前比自己高半个头，低着头而且耷拉着天线的飞机，补充道。

“我希望你能够高兴。”隐匿耸了耸肩，她看起来有点低落。“我只是隐约能够察觉。背离有时候看着并不想笑，他感觉很尴尬。荣格有时候会觉得孤独，即使刹车会经常找他玩。小诸葛在纠结着什么，他有时候会爬到寻光号外面对着星系发呆。电脑怪杰不仅仅是因为失去发条而悲痛，他还在对什么生气。救护车很关心我，但他对我有一种内疚的感觉，但我什么都想不起来了。补天士你是最让我觉得不安的那个，你很容易让人看穿，这不是我的错。”

“Wow——，刚刚这段绝对是在我知道你发声器没有坏之后，对我说过的最长长长的一段话了。我要记下来这一刻！”补天士惊呼道。“但我不明白，我为什么会让你觉得不安？你在担忧在我的领导下寻光号的未来吗？”

“不是，我在担芯你。你身上有让我熟悉的感觉。”

“这倒是让人惊讶。什么熟悉的感觉？”

“一个坍塌的星系。”

补天士听到满是疑惑，“这个描述也过于抽象了。你是想说我正在走向毁灭？嗨，这是在诅咒我吗？”

隐匿不知道要怎么解释，她搜查完了自己脑模块里的所有词汇。但显然，她知道自己惹补天士生气了。但她也知道，补天士不会太计较这件事。

如果威震天或者荣格在这里，他们就会猜到，被看透的感觉源于隐匿对他人情感有着敏锐的体察。这几乎是一种本能，而隐匿现在还不能很好的运用它，要知道有时候直接拆穿他人只会让人觉得冒犯。体贴是一项很好的能力，如何使用体贴则是一门漫长的课程。

而对补天士的不安，源自于她对悲剧的预见和共情。

这两样能力，或许被古人称为智慧的一部分。前者，运用得当会成为温柔的力量。后者，却是无论怎么打磨，都只会带给人无尽的悲伤和哀愁——给被预见的人和预见一切的人。


	7. Chapter 7

隐匿在自己的房间里来回走动着，她感到自己的火种在噗呲噗呲的迸发火花，脑模块也在飞速的运转着。她在纠结要不要去隔壁。

隐匿并非对隔壁的破坏大帝没有兴趣，只是她的注意力一直在被分散。对于刚刚进入“少年期”的她来说，外界有太多东西吸引她去尝试。她恢复的记忆琐碎而且跳跃，像是一幅被打乱的拼图。并且她隐约知道连接它们的关键在哪里——某个至关重要的的矿工。

但他们的初次碰面被补天士打断了，然后在通天晓愤怒的喋喋不休中，隐匿忘记了自己刚刚想问威震天的事。在又消化完一堆书后，她突然想起来，应该找隔壁的破坏大帝问点什么，比如认不认识她之类的。但那次短暂会面中，对方似乎没有表现出一丝熟悉，他面对隐匿就像是面对一个完全陌生的金刚。

或许是别的同机型的矿工，隐匿想着。但直觉却一直催促她去和隔壁谈谈。

在做出决定后，她就去敲了隔壁的房门——但是没有回应。

这个时候的威震天正在联合舰长室里帮补天士处理公务，或许说是处理被补天士抛下的公务。威震天不常在寻光号上走动，他知道自己在船上的地位。虽然他不怎么在意，但还是少沾惹麻烦比较好。虽然联合舰长要做的事情减少了，但补天士还是对此事抱有不满。威震天一边皱着眉头翻阅那些文件，一边对旁边毫不掩饰地盯着自己的金刚说，“你再怎么瞪我也改变不了现实，补天士。如果你不想工作，请去不要打扰我。去找点其他什么事做。你不是很擅长找乐子吗？”

面对前破坏大帝的挖苦，补天士不满地哼了一声。他正准备反驳回去或者给威震天找点什么麻烦时，内线的消息提示响了一声。他一边嘟囔，一边打开消息查看，“谁这么会挑时间……”

{小补，隔壁的金刚不在T^T }

{不要这样叫我。你在找威震天吗？他正在联合舰长室里让我不好受。你觉得我应该找点什么乐子比较好，我无聊到散热扇都要停了。ps你们上次露营居然不带我！标签：怒了（源自于mtmte 43章补子发短信的梗，补子把表情的标签两字打上去了，他真可爱！）}

补天士回复完，扭头朝着威震天喊道，“隐匿找你！”威震天疑惑的抬头看了一眼补天士问了一声，然后继续看那些文件，“什么事？”

{你那时候说自己有要事在身来不了。乐子的话，背离给我的小说里有一个游戏。大家躲起来，然后一个人去找。}

{你是想说捉迷藏吗？好主意，我这就发通知喊大家过来。以及，隐匿隐匿起来哈哈哈（一个无聊的文字梗）。}

“我们要玩捉迷藏，全体船员一起。包括你——威震天，这是舰长的命令，不许拒绝。”补天士兴奋地回答道。

“What！？”威震天被这突然的跳跃惊到了，“你们两个的脑回路真的叫我的逻辑模块发疼。再说，补天士，我和你是平级。联合舰长，你的脑模块还记得吗？我没有义务听你的命令。”

“我不管，你必须参加。这是集体活动，不要做有违集体意愿的事，威震天——”

“首先，这不是集体意愿，这是你个人的……”威震天还没讲完，就在寻光号广播中听到了补天士的声音。

“你在干和工作不相关的事的效率真叫我吃惊，补天士。”威震天扶着额头吐槽道。

“现在它是集体意愿了。”补天士笑道，“而且，由你来当鬼。”

“按我知道的，鬼应该抓阄来决定。”不满的前破坏大帝，不知不觉地默许加入了。

“这样比较刺激。由前破坏大帝来抓人。”补天士解释道，虽然他明显是故意的。

前破坏大帝最终放弃了争执，他不想让自己的线路气烧掉，这样他就又不得不去医疗室面对救护车那张幽怨的脸。反正只是在船上走一走，探查探查各个角落，就当是熟悉寻光号了。

补天士对威震天的妥协很是满意，他再次颁布禁止用磁场扫描之类的设备作弊的规则。然后宣布游戏开始。所有金刚都参与，通天晓来当裁判和监督员。游戏开始时，通天晓会监督威震天暂时关闭他的全部感知设备，让其他金刚们有一塞时的时间进行躲藏，随后威震天要在六塞时内找到所有人。 

威震天坐在联合舰长室里——这里是鬼的出发点，他拒绝关闭所有的感知设备，只配合关闭了光学镜和接收器。因为补天士也参与躲藏，通天晓也没太为难耷拉着脸的前破坏大帝。

“这将是我几百万年来做过最无聊的事。”威震天吐槽道，现在他什么都看不到也听不到。通天晓拍了怕他的肩膀，以此来安慰他以后还会有更糟糕的。

时间到了，威震天开启了他的光学镜。他露出了一个因为强忍愤怒而显得扭曲的微笑，“现在，狩猎时间到了——”

“悠着点，威震天。”通天晓提醒道。

“我知道。”他明显有点咬牙切齿，“我不会伤害任何汽车人，但抓到两个让我感到的屈辱罪魁祸首，给他们两个脑壳上来一下，应该不算暴力行为吧。”

“嗯……要看你使多大力。”通天晓思考了一下，回答道。“放轻松点，这不过是个游戏，他们本意并不是侮辱你。”

“我知道。”前破坏大帝说道，“所以，我会好好玩这个游戏。”

于是，前破坏大帝横扫了整个寻光号。从甲板缝里，墙板里面，通风管道里，桌子下面，甚至燃料池墙壁上“逮捕”藏在其中的金刚们。这些都是认真参加游戏的一部分，他们表示十分刺激，感觉重温了战场上那种叫人火种骤停的恐惧感。甚至有几个心理比较脆弱的直接吓到了荣格的心理诊室，荣格——他躲在管线里，只好出来帮忙安抚。

而另一些懒得参与的，大摇大摆地站在走廊上，或者聚在背离的油吧里。冲来捉人的威震天摆手，或者哄笑着向破坏大帝出卖队友。当然，还有中途直接搞成偷袭的——被威震天反手制服交给了跟着记录人数通天晓。

在折腾了四塞时后，前破坏大帝的怒火已经消得差不多了。在再次被医疗室的救护车翻了个白眼后——他们已经搜遍了寻光号，就只剩下补天士，隐匿和幻影没有找到了。鉴于幻影隐身的特殊能力，两人商量了一下将他排除在外了。而补天士，在最后时间快到了的时候自己跳了出来，他忍不住向别人炫耀自己的绝妙点子——把自己涂成星空，站在大落地窗前。可惜的是，面前两人一人眼角抽搐，另一人眉头加深。

“不错。”破坏大帝毫无诚意地评价道。

“好敷衍。”补天士不满地用手指戳了戳威震天的肩甲。

“我希望你没把漆又滴的到处都是。”通天晓揉了揉自己的面甲。

“我等干了才出来的！”补天士抗议道，随后他凑近通天晓看他记录人数的数据板，“那么，威震天全部找出来了？”

“还差一个。”威震天先回答了补天士的问题，“那个你说找我，然后突然开始这场幼生体才会玩得这么开心的游戏的那位。”

“你看起来也挺享受。”补天士反击道，他拿过通天晓的数据板，仔细翻了一下。“嗨——我们可爱的的小隐匿藏到哪里去了，如果再过十塞分还没有找到她。哈！你就输掉这场游戏了！”

“我会得到什么惩罚吗？”

“不，没有惩罚。但你会失去得到印着我的头像的奖牌，上面还刻有捉迷藏之王——我亲自刻的。”

“那还真是遗憾。”威震天揶揄道。“我先回房间了，处理被你打断的事情，和好好休息一下。”

“你不能就这么放弃——喂——”补天士抗议道，但是无济于事，威震天铁了心要结束这场闹剧。

前破坏大帝感到一阵芯累，通天晓居然能忍受他这么久，不，擎天柱选的继任者真的没问题吗？唉，威震天心中叹气。补天士确实有可取之处，但他的缺点也十分明显。擎天柱可以包容补天士，等待他成长。但前破坏大帝没那么温柔。威震天一边走到房门口开门，一边思考汽车人这边的教育是不是有什么问题。

但几赛秒后，前破坏大帝就愣在了门口。随后，他的战斗系统反应了过来，瞬时做出攻击动作。好在威震天已经失去了他的融合炮，否则在他床上的两个金刚会在刚刚就回归火种源去见普神。威震天冷静下来，意识到自己已经失去武器，并且他认识她们——隐匿和机械狗。


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文中提到的对接，都是单纯的数据交流，强迫对接为一方主导的单方面交流。

“所以，你们两个，一个为什么在寻光号上，一个为什么在我房间？”前破坏大帝冷冷地开口，他尽量正视眼前称得上是诡异的场景。

隐匿抱着机械狗，正坐在威震天的充电床上温柔地拍着他的头。而机械狗对着门口的威震天则是满脸的欲哭无清洁液，它的身子一直发抖，而且凹下了几块。隐匿身上似乎也有渗出的能量液，在昏暗的房间里闪着蓝色的荧光。

“它害怕极了，我正在你房间里安慰它。”隐匿回答道。

前破坏大帝和机械狗沉默地对视了一眼。

“你的脑模块有什么毛病！!？”机械狗大吼着挣扎，却被抱的更紧了，他不满地咆哮道，“明明是你这家伙，突然闯进来，攻击了我！我不是宠物！不要摸我，炉渣飞机！”

“机器狗不是宠物。”威震天朝着闯入者命令道，“把他放下。”

隐匿的光学镜闪了闪，迟疑了一下，照做了。机械狗一重获自由，就飞快跳下床，窜到威震天的身后探着脑袋冲隐匿发出低吼。威震天只低头看了一眼机械狗，“你的事情我待会儿再问，虽然基本也能猜到。”

“我很抱歉冒犯了你，我不知道你不是宠物，下次我会注意对你的称呼。”隐匿真诚地向机械狗道歉。

“问题在称呼上吗？在称呼吗？”机械狗气的几乎要冲上去咬隐匿的机翼了，但他忍住了，因为刚刚被压制的糟糕经历。机械狗自从跟着威震天潜伏上寻光号后，一直在暗中观察威震天。直到今天，他正躲在威震天的床下充电，突然门开了还伴随着陌生金刚的气息。机械狗在床下警惕地盯着这位不速之客的一举一动，非关键时刻他还不想暴露自己的存在。但他没想到，这位不速之客环顾了整个房间后，径直走到床边蹲了下来。机械狗意识到自己早就暴露了，就冲了出去先是挠了闯入者一抓子，然后借力跳起越过这个金刚，朝向打开的门逃去。但没想到会在门口被追过来的金刚一把捉住后腿，随及被一记肘击击倒在地。之后被强抱着撸了两塞时。整整两塞时啊，声波都没摸过我这么长时间，机械狗内心嘶吼道。

“威震天，小心点。那家伙的速度和灵敏高的不像样子。”

破坏大帝点点头，但是却撤回了战斗系统。他关上房门，迈步走到自己的床边，俯视着眼前这位闯入者。他知道机械狗一定因为自己匪夷所思地举动瞪圆了光学镜，对于自己的行为，威震天却有充分的理由。他早前就猜到隐匿会在什么时候找自己，只是没想到她会大胆到直接闯入。那个心理医生的劝告，以及从其他人对她的态度和讨论，威震天通过捕捉到的零散信息了解到了隐匿的状况。有什么人把她的记忆封住了，她现在在慢慢恢复记忆，而随着记忆恢复她的自我意识也渐渐恢复。并且，威震天想到，从种种情况来看，她绝对和自己有什么联系。但是威震天在搜寻了自己的记忆后，并未发现和隐匿匹配的金刚。

这其中有什么隐情，前破坏大帝揣测到。但是他对此兴趣不大，更不可能去主动找那个奇怪的家伙，就为了弄清一件对自己毫无意义的事。但对方不一定，在补天士提到隐匿在找他的时候，他就想到对方终于按耐不住来寻求真相了。这是理性的原因，而更感性，或者成更难以理解和描叙的原因是——他察觉到自己对这个明明陌生的金刚有着不可思议的亲近感。甚至在现在，威震天对她的闯入是惊讶的感情大于被冒犯的怒火，而这不多的怒火也很快消散。或许是那些傻瓜能量的影响，他试图找到解释这不合理的一切的答案。

威震天主动走到隐匿面前，是想直接问她，叫她把想问的问完，然后不要再来打扰自己。但他却没能开口。前破坏大帝似乎收到了谁的请求，又像是谁对面对真相的畏惧，阻止了他开口。这些软弱抗拒的情绪并不是威震天的，但却无比清晰地在他胸口跃动。于是，前破坏大帝开口道：“游戏已经结束了。我确实没想到有哪个金刚，会这么大胆躲到我房间里。你是怎么进来的？”

隐匿打开胸口的子空间，摸索了一会儿掏出一张权限卡，威震天认得它，舰长的特权——能打开寻光号上所有房间的万能权限卡。

“好吧，我知道了。补天士给你的，只有补天士和通天晓有这个。”威震天无奈地叹了口气，自从上了船，他的耐心和脾气被这两块顽石磨砺得越来越好了。

隐匿露出一个微笑，证实了他的猜测。

“希望你暂时不要说出机械狗的事。”威震天补充道，但是他看到隐匿腹部、左肩和机翼上伤痕，救护车一定能认出来这些伤口出自野兽的利爪和尖牙。伤口渗出的能量液，有一些滴落在充电床上，这使得前破坏大帝皱起了眉头。“还有，你的伤口需要清理一下。”

“救护车会认出来。”隐匿听到后低头查看了一下自己身上的伤痕，随及指了指还在门口状况外的机械狗。

“你会自己修理吗？”威震天问道，很快他从隐匿的表情中得到了答案。他走到桌子前，从下面拿起一个灰色箱子，打开将几件医用设备摊开放在床上。“手臂。”威震天命令道，一只手臂乖乖地举高伸到他眼前。前破坏大帝板着脸将这只手臂摁下去，补充道：“受伤的那只。”

折腾了一天，精神一放松下来前破坏大帝感到有些困倦，但这不影响他熟练地进行简单修理。“几百万年的战争经验。”没等对方询问，威震天先行解释道。

隐匿一脸好奇地盯着威震天的动作，和救护车给她修理时不一样，虽然同样熟练，但威震天的修理要更简单有效，只针对关键的部分处理，并且不会理会她是否感到不适。修理过程很快，威震天除了简单指令之外没有一句多余的话，他想快点结束。前破坏大帝从来不畏惧他人的目光，但是被一个好奇宝宝近距离的凝视还是让他有点不适。修理完隐匿之后，威震天喊来还在戒备的机械狗，给他进行简单处理。

隐匿无所事事地坐在椅子上晃着腿，继续观看修理。威震天对此有点不满，“你该回去了。”

“我还有问题想问。”隐匿回道，她不确定下一次有机会见到威震天是什么时候。

“我没有回答你的义务。现在，出去。”威震天口气不耐烦起来。

“和你过去的经历有关，可能？”隐匿无视掉了对方的态度，继续讲道。

威震天似乎不想理她了，专注地给检查机械狗身上的凹陷，顺手拍了拍机械狗的脑袋安慰他。但机械狗并不领情，它正憋着气，甩开了前破坏大帝的手。检查完没有什么大问题，他才抬起头来望着还没离开的小飞机。威震天试着软化一下态度，至少先哄这家伙离开，“如果你对我的过去感兴趣，完全可以去查询资料库。上面记载的比我知道的还详细，就连我曾经去哪个油吧喝了什么高纯说不定都有。”

眼前的飞机晃了一下身子，威震天觉得自己说动她了，继续忽悠道：“当然，有些关于我的文件是加密的。但你完全可以找救护车问问，或者感知器，实在不行也可以找补天士，他至少能给你搞到通天晓的权限。以他那强到叫人难以理解的行动力。我现在很困了，也没有心思去讲自己过去的‘光辉’事迹哄你睡觉。你叫隐匿对吧？现在，回去吧，隐匿。”

“我查过。”隐匿只答道。

“什么？”

“我阅读过所有关于你的资料，但没有找到。”隐匿说道，“关于破坏大帝威震天在他还是个矿工的时候，是否和一架银白飞机偶遇，并被强制对接。”

威震天的脸色瞬间阴沉了下来，一扫他刚刚为讨好做出的温和神情。机械狗也猛然抬头望向，机体突然一震的前首领。

“现在，我可以继续问了吗？”隐匿笑着，她为自己握住了打开过去的钥匙而喜悦。

即使，这是一扇悲剧之门。


	9. Chapter 9

前破坏大帝坐在椅子上，双脚叠起搭在充电床边上。他饶有兴趣地观察着盘腿坐在他的充电床上，低头一只手撑着额头的金刚。前破坏大帝很擅长于掌控主导权。

半晌，隐匿才抬起头来，撑着头的手放到膝盖上，轻轻地敲击着护膝。“所以说，你没有认出我，是因为我的机体被大修过。”

“是的。所以我刚叫你展示一下你的变形形态来确认。所幸，维修你的机是照着原来的机体维修的。而且……”威震天的视线扫过她的全身。“涂装大不同了。机体也更加精密了，有些零件还很新，看来那个机一直持续的在修补你。何况上一次我见到你是几百万年前，认不出也是正常。”

“唉……”听着隐匿的光学镜暗淡了下去。

“怎么，对你过去是功能主义没有意识的走狗很在意吗？这没什么，在这里的谁没有个过去。太过纠结过去，就会迷失在现在。”前破坏大帝摆摆手，他现在芯情不错。过去的一个谜团突然被解开了，虽然他早已不放在芯上。但对面的小家伙明显情绪低落，这使得被闯入冒犯的前破坏大帝有了大仇得报的愉悦感。不仅仅因为她擅自闯入自己的“领地”。“你还记得是谁在追杀你吗？”

“我自己……准确来说，是隐匿者的主脑。”

“你犯了什么错误，还是你叛变了，又一次？”

“我不知道，可能是我擅自隐瞒奥利安动向的事被主脑发现了。但这应该不至于被下令销毁，或许是因为其他的。所以，我在那时候已经死一次了？”她的声音听起来低低的。

“不准确，正确来说，你只是因为自保的本能锁死了自己。在强制将数据传输给我之后。在我还是个矿工，一如既往的悠闲地走在回去的路上的时候。感谢普神，这对我来说算的上是飞来横祸，被强制对接侵入脑模块可不是什么好经历。”威震天放下搁在床上的腿，换了坐正的姿势。“但我也不得不承认，你的数据让我大开眼界。不愧是议会用来监视上空的隐匿者们（Hiders）。”

“你在揶揄我。”

“没错。”前破坏大帝露出一个毫不加掩饰的微笑——嘲讽的灿烂笑容。“那次偶遇可让我在以后相当长的一段时间，留下了不小阴影。想象一下，你手无寸铁的走在熟悉的路上，只不过有一段路程比较偏僻。然后你就被平时叫人闻风丧胆的，搞暗杀突击那一套的家伙给袭击了。她还浑身漏液，一半的机体都被轰炸过还冒着烟。周边还都是搜寻的警报，银白的漆面反着红光……普神，我那时候还是个写写诗歌的胆小鬼，我哪见过这场面……”

“编得太假了……”隐匿不满地撇着嘴。

“是吗？看来我不擅长写故事。但事实大差不差，你被什么袭击了受了重伤，拖着快熄灭的火种袭击了个路过的倒霉矿工。然后把大量的数据备份给了这个倒霉鬼，因为数据过于庞大，使得这个倒霉鬼脑模块疼了好久。哦，那个倒霉鬼就是我。”

“哦——我的错，是我对不起你。”

“这道歉听起来毫无诚意。要知道，我可是千辛万苦把锁死你藏起来。但你在震荡波被唤醒后，干得第一件事就是投入擎天柱的怀抱。尽管那时候我们还不是敌人。”

“你三句话中就要有一句是来故意刺激我的吗？这件事我之前到是没听过。”

“我说的可都是事实，只不过稍微润色了一点点。你现在记忆还没恢复全吧。但我可记得，你传来的数据里，有不少还是警官的奥利安的照片，看角度都是从空中偷拍的吧。你是他的粉丝？还是你暗恋他？”

“哦——呜。”隐匿哀嚎一声，捂住了自己的面甲。“我觉得我今天知道的太多了。”

“因为发现自己的过去似乎不怎么光鲜，就想逃避了？”威震天轻哼了一声。“你上一章气势汹汹地来审问我的勇气呢？”

“首先，我没有审问你。其次，我也没有逃避。只是有很多东西在我的脑子里翻滚，那些轮番浮现的记忆让我有点混乱了。”

“看来我的话疗还挺有效。”

“效果显著，还顺带让我学了什么叫生气。”

“不客气，小家伙——你现在看起来要有活力多了。愤怒也是一个塞伯坦人重要的情绪组成部分，老实说，那群轮……汽车人太护着你了。你应该去接触更多刺激才是，他们把你看得太脆弱了。”

“那谢谢你哦。”

“你看，你都学会阴阳怪气了。就在这些吗？还有其他的吗？”

“……”隐匿只感觉胸口堵着一口气，她抿紧嘴，手捏的死死的。她突然有强烈的攻击的冲动，但理性又牵扯住她告诉她不至于此。她陷入了自我博弈中，而始作俑者正满不在乎地观察着她的反应。很明显，前破坏大帝知道自己在做什么，也猜到隐匿现在陷入纠结中——纠结要不要给自己一炮。但她不会，威震天很确信这点。他本无意去指导什么，但他确实在教导隐匿，刺激她产生不同的情绪，教她用自己的意识去做判断。温室环境并不适合她生长，她是能够做出理性判断的那一类，一些磨砺才能加速她的成长。

“你……”她似乎纠结完了，半天吐出一个字后深吸一口气，提高音量喊道，“你真坏！”

“噗———”前破坏大帝一时没忍住笑出声。

“我在表达我的不满，你笑什么。”她微微皱起眉头，盯着眼前的掩着嘴家伙。

“看来你的监护人们只教了你《文明用语100条》。”威震天掩着笑说道，“你判断对我动粗不是什么好选择，这很明智。表达愤怒需要点更粗鲁的话或者行动，但你这不痛不痒的只会叫人觉得你是在调情。”

“什么话更加粗鲁？”隐匿的好奇芯被勾上来了，她从来没有去给自己学习到的话语分什么类。

“最简单的比如炉渣。”

“这我在背离的油吧听到过，救护车烦躁的时候偶尔会念叨。”

“看来你也并非完全不知道，你是没有那个意识吧。其他的，他流水线的，该回炉重造的，小排气管子……”前破坏大帝一边用手指数着，一边把自己记得的一条条念出来。他对面的“学生”就像听汽车人守则一样认真听着。

“我大概明白了。”隐匿若有所思地点点头，然后认真地注视着威震天的光学镜念道,“你个炉渣的该回你老家的流水线重造的生锈铁通头，锈海随便捡的一块废铁渣都比你有光泽，喝几口废水沟油去洗洗你发声器里酸臭味吧，老炉渣。”

“骂的不错。”威震天满意地点了点头。

一旁充电的机械狗默默关闭了音频接收器。


	10. Chapter 10

年年@诗与琼酿 投喂的补天士相关番外，我冲了. jpg我是补子一辈子的兄弟粉(?)

补天士认为自己应当回应船员的好意，这是作为舰长的职责。 

至于回报什么——自然是他偷偷溜进船员的房间并在里面喝醉之后得到的一块醒酒糖果， 

尽管他已经不是幼生体了，但还是不得不承认他仍然喜欢诸如能量糖之类的零食。关于人情，补天士总归是希望船员们来欠他，一来是带头宣扬助人为乐氛围和增进感情，二来以满足他作为舰长的自尊感情。当然，可能只有荣格知晓后面这件事。 

显然，这并不是件易事，尤其是他要回报的对象是个哑巴——仅对他是。于是补天士诚芯诚意询问救护车——毕竟他几乎被公认那架小战斗机的监护人。而后者给他的建议则是： 

“关 上你十分之九的话匣子，减少去骚扰别人的次数。” 

或许应当采纳救护车的建议。第五十三次没能达成目的的补天士如此想。他不是被冷淡地 打断话题，就是找不着机。他敲了敲头雕，嘟囔了一句不愧是 Hiders。 

不过，放弃并非热情的勇者应当做的事。 

在某循环日的工作结束后，补天士例行将公文留在办公桌上，他知道通天晓随后会来收尾的，因此浑身轻松地回到房间。进门时他忽然瞧见了床头搁置的章鱼玩偶，脑模块内灵光一 现。如果他将回报的零食藏在玩偶里还给隐匿的话，即便是被冷淡对待也不会影响收礼。补天士向来是想到即做到的人，他立刻俯身将章鱼玩偶的底部划开一道小痕，从子空间里取出了些许能量糖塞了进去。 

隔天他还没准备好，就在前破坏大帝的房间门口遇见了蹲在那里正若有所思的隐匿。一开始补天士以为她也准备在威震天门前喷点什么，后来看了半天发现这是她的房间门。 

“你在干什么啊——我的元始天尊，你涂的门好酷！啊，不是，你为什么要把和破坏大帝一样涂门，嘿，他那可不是自己涂的！” 

隐匿没有回他，补天士也习惯了。于是他和隐匿并排蹲着，对着那不断被添上新的想法的墙加以评论。他从这涂漆通天晓看了肯定要生气一直想到要不要请隐匿帮自己涂个新涂装时，对方却放下了涂漆罐，转过头来看着他，似乎是在等待补天士说明来意。 

“对了对了，你给我的那个章鱼玩偶不小心划破了，你可以给我换一个新的吗？” 

隐匿望着补天士递来的玩偶，起身接过回到了房间，过了半晌才捧着一个新的出来，看起来完全没有查看过那个玩偶。计划对象完全没按照计划所想的的情况来，补天士倒是愣了一下，很快反应过来。 

“谢谢谢谢——这个章鱼真的好可爱，我怎么会这么不小心划到了呢，希望里面的棉花没有掉。” 

隔天，第二只受害者就出现了。 

然后就是第三只，第四只，第五只……从隐匿本没有任何反应到奇奇怪怪的眼神，补天士是感觉这个计划不能再继续了。 

为什么完全没察觉到玩偶里的糖呢？ 

而且她房间是章鱼玩偶娃娃机吗？ 

补天士感到疑惑，他的好奇芯驱使他想要弄明白这件事，却又因为完全没有头绪而怏怏不乐。连和漂移日常去油吧都喝不嗨，天知道一副苦大仇深的模样喝油是多么不尊重美味的油， 

于是作为狐朋狗友的漂移直白地戳破补天士的情绪。 

“你干嘛，今天的油难喝？” 

“不是，我是在为那个小战斗机烦恼。” 

“你是说隐匿？有吗，我认为那种安静不说话的类型是最乖的吧，你瞧，不闹腾也不惹事，嗯，就是有点闷。”

“闷葫芦里塞满了章鱼玩偶。”补天士不乐，而漂移却眨眨光学镜，来了兴趣。

“章鱼玩偶？是啊，那玩意好可爱。不过最近不知怎么的，她好像总会弄坏玩偶，每次都来拜托我缝补。”

“那可真是遗……等下，让你缝补？？？”

“是啊，因为我有一次遇到她，看见那玩偶破了一条痕迹，所以我主动提出来帮她缝了。”

“……”

用漂移的话来说，补天士的面部表情就像只是涂漆刮伤进了医疗室却见救护车掏出了他的扳手一样成灰。

真糟糕啊。

一向诸多点子的寻光号舰长竟然在这种事上犯了难，思来想去他决定亲自做糖，然后省去一些平常繁琐的话题直接还礼。

这个想法是补天士磨了两循环日救护车才磨出来的消息方案，而后者在被惊吓了数十次以后劈头盖脸痛斥了补天士一顿之后才告诉他醒酒糖的来源，伴随来源消息的自然还有五循环日内没有伤就禁止进医疗室的勒令。

“我做的醒酒糖只有两种味道。”救护车继续手头上的药研，补天士在他的身后看不清对方的表情，只能听见年长者低沉下来的声音。“其他的，你不要去提或者问。”随后就关了发声器，补天士知道已经到了不该继续询问的地步，笑着道了谢便立即去实行自己的新计划。

“只有无味与芒果两种味道的醒酒糖啊。”补天士边在外船边缘看星星边独自嚷嚷，“为什么只做两个味呢？无味太不符合我的作风了，芒果也暂时搞不到。”毕竟现在可是在距离地球几百万个星系之外。

或许只有围绕寻光号环绕的陨石才会知道补天士究竟如何制作新的能量糖果的。虽说他是完全按照救护车给的配方来制作，但不代表他不会在配方之外添加新的东西，比如一些星空色的色素剂，又或者一些玫瑰星云的色素剂。待他将最后一层糖霜撒上作为最外层的星点装饰，补式能量糖便完成了——还特意做成了软糖。毕竟上一次舰内露营时，灰色小战斗机的烤棉花糖反应可是历历在目。

补天士向来是完成某件事就迫不及待去接纳美好结果的人，将糖果们包好就立刻绕着寻光号去找隐匿，最终在医疗室附近找到了一同散步的救护车和隐匿。鉴于兴奋充斥着他的脑模块，补天士完全没有看到救护车稍微不善的神色，几步并一步地向隐匿解释了他的意图，并将糖果塞到她怀里。

“味道如何——？”期待的神情几乎占满了补天士的面甲。

而隐匿则是没有反应地咀嚼了半晌才抬起头雕来，迎着补天士的目光。

“难吃。”

但她还是缓缓咽了下去。

补天士已经知道有些痕迹被擦拭掉了，他对氛围的感知向来不输给他的天马行空，况且一向对他哑巴的战斗机终于说了一句话，这不是莫大的友好？他已经迫不及待要去告诉漂移和通天晓了！

望着补天士欢呼雀跃远去的背影，救护车回头顺嘴吐槽问了一句是不是觉得有够烦，而隐匿则是花了两塞星分思考这个问题，然后回答说只是想起了地球上的某一种花里胡哨品种的名叫鹦鹉的生命体，虽然吵闹但足够有趣。

不过，隐匿望了望手中的橙色糖果包，透过半透明糖纸都能看见里面的星空色的精美能量糖，而糖果中芯则是玫瑰星云的图案。虽然装糖的小包只是普通的纤维产物且很少被塞博坦人需要，但可以看出来下了一些奇异芯思。隐匿微微歪了歪头雕，便瞧见了小包角落里的一张卡片。

后来补天士问过救护车隐匿有没有看到卡片有没有什么反应，而后者只是抱臂，回了他一句废话太多没看。 

卡片被放进了第一个被划破的章鱼玩偶里和那些能量糖作伴，变成柔软玩偶芯中的游乐园。 

\- end-


	11. Chapter 11

“……我觉得我还是应该给你来一炮。”

“哦——你确定要对我这个丢了武器手现在毫无缚机械鸟之力的生锈老机器动手吗？”

“如果我这么做了，会有一群金刚暗中为我叫好。”隐匿回答道。

前破坏大帝摆摆手，走到门口前，左手拉开房门，右手伸长在空中划出一个完美的弧度。“请吧——预言家小姐，我想你已经从我这里得到你想要的了。我很遗憾我只在你的过去中占了无足轻重的一小部分，在你加入汽车人之后，我就对你的遭遇一无所知了。你传输给我的记忆涉及的比较重要的部分，大多都是关于功能主义时期的。你知道的，已经六百万年了。那些资料早就随功能主义一样被我丢在过去的哪个不知名角落里生锈去了。”

隐匿冲他习惯性地点了点头，然后起身离开威震天的房间。走到门口，她抬头看着因为自己停顿有点不爽的威震天。“还有一件事。”她闪着光学镜带着些许期待开口问道：“我以后还能来找你聊天吗？”

“当然——”前破坏大帝微笑着地回答道，即使那微笑看着更像是恐吓，然后绅士地将隐匿推到门外，“——不行。”

“砰——！”门被猛得关上，将被巨响震得一颤的小家伙拒之门外。威震天并没有立刻回去充电，他面抵着墙壁沉默了好一会儿，直到房间里什么东西弄出了点声音。威震天在重新调取被自己搁置的记忆——隐匿的记忆。

他慢慢踱步到床边躺下，关闭光学镜开始回忆。记忆被自己曾经数次筛选删减，浓缩出了所有有用的部分。隐匿的记忆，得益于她过去作为空中监察者的身份，简直就是一部功能主义时期巨长且无比琐碎的流水账。矿工时期的威震天在差点被这份庞大的记忆挤爆脑模块之后，对这些记忆进行了第一次整理。这些“监控”资料，让威震天看到了在功能主义的统治下，赛博坦各个角落的不堪。而不再仅仅局限于作为一个社会底层矿工的视角，他说得大开眼界也并非全在揶揄隐匿。矿工威将锁死自保的隐匿藏在了一个已经被榨取完的废弃矿洞里，偶尔威震天会偷偷前来查看一下情况，但这架小飞机直到被震荡波不知道用什么手段唤醒之前，一直安静地在地底沉睡着。矿工威只能通过隐隐感受到她的火种还在，而且在以极慢的速度自愈来确定她还活着。

那时候的威震天救她，是出自于好奇芯以及那早已在漫长战争中被遗忘的良知。

而现在的威震天，正全神贯注地重新调取那些被自己丢到一边的记忆。如他所说，隐匿在加入汽车人之后，他对她的遭遇一无所知，除了震荡波向他提交的。

“你现在为什么还活着？能一直修理你的金刚除了汽车人的首席医疗官还能是谁。汽车人那边为什么要捏造你的死亡？”

前破坏大帝没有问出口。他并非害怕刺激或者伤害隐匿，他只是怕麻烦而选择对自己有利的事。要是隐匿在自己这里出了什么毛病，首先某个煞费苦心维持她生命的医官……想到这里威震天不由得揉了揉额头。救护车发现隐匿身上机械狗留下的伤痕只是时间问题……机械狗？

前破坏大帝猛得开启光学镜，昏暗的房间中，一双野兽的眼睛正静悄悄的注视着他。

看来他还有一场谈话，威震天想到，充电又要延迟了。

而另一边，被粗暴拒绝的小家伙，丧气地踱回了自己的房间。

隐匿也在整理自己的记忆，老实说她有点失望。她原本本能的觉得自己和威震天一定有什么不得了的关键记忆，好吧，这些也算是不得了。但是从威震天那里唤起的记忆，太过遥远，而且隐匿感到这些记忆并没有涉及到核心的部分。

“和威震天有关的记忆，与我的第一次死亡密切相关。死亡的体验可能加强了这段记忆给我带来的影响，所以我在旋刃提及的时候因为突发刺激晕了过去。”隐匿在静坐了一会儿后，拨通了荣格的电话。她不知道这种事情除了荣格还能找谁倾诉，而且因为机械狗的伤，她现在还不能去打扰救护车。

“哦……抱歉……隐匿，我想打断一下。”荣格那叫人平静的声音从通讯设备中传来，“你刚刚是不是说了‘第一次死亡’？”

“……是…的。”隐匿感觉自己的机体僵住了，电荷在机体周边杂乱地窜动。

“你沉默了很久才回答我的，你还好吗？”电话那头停顿了一下，“在我们的谈话中这是第一次出现‘第一次死亡’，而且结合你的反应来看。这是你无意识讲出来的是吗？你还好吗？给我一点回答，隐匿？”

“还好，荣格。”

荣格听到回复了松了一口气，他小心翼翼地试探道，“你有想起什么新的记忆吗？”

“似乎有一点，但是我看不清它。”

“可能这个刺激还不够吧，我们也不要操之过急。你今天已经回忆起很多了，不是吗？”

“但关于威震天的记忆……”

“我知道你想说什么，隐匿。你现在有点太心急了。并且，我认为对于一个有意识的生命而言，任何记忆都是很重要的存在。它们构成你的过去，而现在的你诞生于你的过去。更何况，说不定你现在觉得这些记忆没有意义，只是因为和它密切相关的记忆没有恢复。”荣格安慰道。“即使你记不起全部的过去，你也可以拥有现在的记忆，在寻光号上的记忆。过去只是创造了你，而不是全部的你。”

“……谢谢你，荣格。我过去一直在想，如果我的过去很不堪该怎么办？威震天告诉我我原来是功能主义的武器，我收集，监视，暗杀，只是因为那些金刚不想服从功能主义的安排。直到后来，我在自己监视的区域碰到了奥利安帕克斯。因为天生高处，我经常能看到他人无法知晓的真相。他并非完美无缺，那时候他甚至还还狠迷茫。但他与众不同。我不知道该如何去描述，但我就是看的出来。”

“这是不是因为你作为隐匿者的时候收集了相当多的资料数据，预测了一定程度的未来。”荣格接到。

“或许就是荣格你说的这样，这也是我在遭袭后，选择了威震天的原因。”

“所以说，那并非偶遇？”

“对，但也有一定的巧合成分。我那段时间正奉命监视威震天，他那段时间刚刚崭露头角，发表了几篇含有政治因素的文章。所以我知道日常威震天什么时候会到那里，不出意外的话。”

“额，所以说，威震天知道这事吗？”

“他知道，我的作为隐匿者时期的记忆数据全部传给他了。他只是……嗯……只是个火种生锈的老炉渣，他故意添油加醋好让我觉得难堪。”

“这么孩子气的事情，倒是意外。”荣格轻笑了一声。“我觉得你的过去就算再不堪，也比不上威震天的。你知道的，前破坏大帝——把塞伯坦和其他星球搞得一团糟的家伙。”

“这我倒是真的比不过。”两边的笑声同时响了起来。

“而且，虽然我活了很久，大概从最初就在了？我不是很确定，但我依旧不知道自己的变形形态的功能。但是你看，这并不影响我活着。漂移，那个总是和救护车斗嘴的剑士，他之前是个霸天虎。还有狂飙。这艘船上谁都有些不堪的过去，但过去已经过去了。过去不应该妨碍你现在的快乐，也不会影响你被爱。”

“荣格……”

“怎么了？”

“谢谢。”

“这是第几次了，我的回答永远是不客气。下次不如考虑通过行动来感谢，帮我修之前损坏的模型，来报答这个充电到一半被电话叫起来的可怜金刚。”

“呜——我可以帮你装饰你的诊所门口来报答你吗？”

“永远别——”

“好吧，但在这之前，我有点事想做。”

“什……？哦，这是你的私事。我先继续充电了，晚安。”

“晚安，荣格。”隐匿挂掉了通讯。

灰黑色的机体在黑暗中格外容易隐藏。寻光号正穿过一片无光的星云区，透过玻璃只能看到偶尔从飞船旁流过，碰撞到保护磁场而燃烧的碎石。那些碎石的前身可能是某个死掉的星球，隐匿想着，穿过只点了应急灯的走廊。

在到达目的地后，隐匿还是在门前停下了。她突然想起自己在冒出想法之后就直接走过来了，而现在还是充电时间。

但是突然间，面前的门猛地打开了，黄色的光学镜在和隐匿红色光学镜对上的一瞬间放大，对方身体明显的后缩了一下。他一手停在推门的姿势上，一手紧握着什么东西。

“你怎么在这？！”对面的金刚惊呼了起来。“啊！不！比起这个，它改变了！它改变了！”

“什么改变了？”隐匿问道。

“录像，发条的录像。”电脑怪杰回答道，他的机体颤抖着。

tbc

威：你选择了我而不是奥利安，看来我在你芯中的地位还是更高一些。

隐：不，单纯因为我遇袭的位置离你比较近而已。


	12. Chapter 12

当威震天来到电脑怪杰的房间时，里面已经挤着几个金刚了。

电脑怪杰坐在房间一侧的椅子上，正面对着三个大屏幕。小诸葛站在他的左侧，低着身子正在耳语什么？刹车一副很有兴趣的样子，一动不动地盯着屏幕。荣格则是站在电脑怪杰背后，有点困乏的样子，带着满脸的“发生了什么？为什么喊我？我为什么在这里？”的迷茫。

隐匿——大半夜发消息召集大家过来的罪魁祸首，正丝毫不避讳的在电脑怪杰的房间里东看看西摸摸。直到补天士的声音紧接着威震天的脚步从后面响起。

“发生了什么事？什么改变了？”补天士嚷嚷道，他的背后还跟着没来得及穿上巨大装甲的通天晓。

“是发条的录像剪辑。”电脑怪杰听到声音从椅子上转过身来，他继续补充了一句：“他在最后时刻留给我的。”

“我很抱歉提到你的伤心事，但是它改变了什么？”补天士走到屏幕前面去，一幅颇有舰长风采的模样。

电脑怪杰在屏幕前的操作台上按了几下，然后想起什么似得停了下来，他环视了一周屋内，“我可以直接放改变的部分吗？事实上改变的地方是多余出来的几处杂音。我和小诸葛已经将它单独提取出来了。”说着，他打开了一个文件。

“……隐匿……欺骗…不要……留下来，…火种……但是谢……我…… ”【隐匿，我欺骗了你。不要在过去留下来【留下来，隐匿会消失】。我的火种也是你的火种。虽然有些难以开口，但是谢谢你选择有我的未来。】

房间里安静得可怕。被提到名字的金刚，正目不转睛的盯着屏幕——上面只显示着杂音的波动线。以及虽然参着电流杂音，但能勉强辨认出的——威震天的声音。

“呃……听着好像跟威震天和隐匿有关。”荣格开口打破了平静。

“去掉好像吧，这就是威震天的声音，他也确实提了隐匿，还有什么欺骗？火种？”补天士眉头皱起来了，他抬头快速扫了一眼两位当事人。“两位有什么获奖感言吗？”

威震天只叹了口气。隐匿饶有兴趣地倒是挤到前面来，双手抱胸清了清发声器，接着仰头用她红色的光学镜认真地盯着威震天，“所以——你欺骗了我什么？”

“你就这么确定是我欺骗了什么了？”威震天看着自己面前正装模作样的小飞机。

“这是合理怀疑。”隐匿答道。

“那我也合理怀疑是你欺骗了什么。”威震天无奈地扭过头去看屏幕，“听着，这录音不完整。而且我保证我没有做什么，甚至在到这里之前我还不知道发条录音的事。”

“哦，老威。我们还没开始怀疑你呢。”补天士打断道。“我也刚知道录音的事。”

“这件事只有我和小诸葛知道。”电脑怪杰的声音响了起来，“而在发生改变之前，我一直在……嗯……”

“足够了，阿杰。总之就是我和阿杰都不会对录音做什么，而录音没有其他人知道。所以只能是它自己改变的。”小诸葛拍了拍友人的肩甲。

“有没有可能是病毒之类的。”刹车问道。

“阿杰没有接入过网络，而且我检查过了，可以排除这个可能。”小诸葛答道。

“也就是录音自己改变了，多出来威震天的声音。而且据本人可信度只有40%的证词，他并没有做过什么。”补天士总结道。“但是仅凭现在我们知道的信息，这个事件完全是一头雾水。改变的部分甚至不完整，只能推测出和威震天，隐匿两个人有关。”

“我在你眼中的信任度只有40%？”威震天吐槽了一句。

“在出现更多的信息之前，我们也无法再得出什么。如果是它自己改变的，这太离奇了。”补天士没有理会威震天的吐槽。

“除非是，这不太可能……”小诸葛突然小声说了什么，他挤着眉头沉思着。

“除非什么？”隐匿突然搭话。

“啊嗯！？没什么，只是想到一个可能，但是可能性太低了。”小诸葛吓了一跳，随后摆摆手解释道，“录音自己改变的话，可能是过去发生了改变。但是这不合理，因为过去改变的话很可能会导致时间线矛盾。改变的部分不全，可能也是因为时间线波动导致的缺失。发条是在威震天上船前，离开的。录音增加的部分是威震天的声音，且和隐匿有关，那么“这个过去”中发条应该和上船后的威震天接触过，但是这是不可能的。“这个过去”和“我们的现在”是矛盾的。这个矛盾的存在是不合理的。按理说，“我们的现在”应该已经不存在，或者早就发生巨变。但是……”

“但是什么都没发生，我们还平安的呆在寻光号上。”刹车摇了摇头，“也许你最好换个简单点的说法，补天士已经开始用手抠椅子靠了。”房间里所有人都齐刷刷看向补天士。“嗨，老毛病了，我有什么办法。”被盯着却丝毫不觉尴尬的舰长收回了自己的手，一幅你们爱怎么看我就是不改的表情。

“啊！”补天士突然叫喊了一声。

“怎么了，你把电脑怪杰的椅子靠抠坏了吗？”

“不是，隐匿你学坏了，谁教的你这样挖苦人的。”补天士一边飞快讲话，一边快速环视着房间，随及面甲灰了下来，“老通呢？老通不见了。”

“通天晓？我一开始就没看到他。”刹车疑惑地回答道。

“我也是。”电脑怪杰也说道。

“你们呢？老通就跟在我后面啊，他没穿那个巨大外壳，进来的时候可能被我挡住了。但他确实来了，就在我后面一步！”补天士一着急语速就会飞快。但其他人也都相继摇了摇头。

“见鬼。”

“冷静点，补天士。通天晓可能只是回去了。”威震天讲道，但他明显也不太肯定自己这一说辞。

“回去了？那个通天晓？。每天事无巨细什么小事都要认真写在报告里的通天晓，会一声不吭在还没搞清楚事情之前离开？”补天士继续讲道，“只有隐匿才会干出这种事，这种幼生体一样的自我中心。”

“在这点上，补天士你不比隐匿强到哪里去。”威震天接道，他突然想起什么，此时房间里所有人的注意力都在补天士身上。威震天在确认后有点不敢相信，但他很快就恢复了冷静，“隐匿呢？还有那个小个子荣格……”

荣格一直呆在人群外面，没什么人特意去注意他在不在。但隐匿刚刚就在威震天的旁边，就这么突然的，毫无征兆地消失了。气氛一下凝重起来，剩下的人互相对视了几眼。

“我们先冷静下来。”威震天先开口打破了沉默，“最先消失的是通天晓，而且是在进门，或者进门之后一段时间消失。隐匿是在刚刚补天士提到通天晓不见时消失的。而荣格可能是和隐匿一起，也可能在隐匿之前。”

“现在，当务之急是确认一下寻光号上其他船员的情况，很可能他们中也有人消失了，或者更糟。”补天士表情严肃起来，他有种不详的预感。

“船上可能已经消失到只剩下我们。我没记错的话，隐匿还给其他人发了消息。但是到场的只有我们几个，救护车，夜巡，感知器还有小淘气都没有到。”电脑怪杰补充道，房间里气氛更加凝重了。“我们还以为是因为太晚了，有的人已经下线休息了。”

“总之先确认一下吧，情况到底有多糟糕。”

事实证明电脑怪杰的推测没错，寻光号上除了他们几个空无一人。甚至包括背离的油吧，里面开业的牌子还挂着，桌子上还有没喝完的高纯。突然消失，和补天士他们看到的情况一样。

“这一切到底怎么回事！？”补天士被这诡异的情况弄得有点炸毛，他不安地在舰长室走来走去。

“冷静下来，补天士。”威震天被来回走动的补天士也搞得有点心烦，他在努力分析现状。电脑怪杰则和小诸葛在一旁讨论什么，刹车则靠在一旁墙上思考着什么。

“我要怎么冷静？我身边的人突然都消失了！在我的眼前！这是什么地球恐怖片吗！一切都是你，一切从你的声音突然出现在人家留给对象的遗言开始！”

“补天士，不要自乱阵脚。我没有做任何事情，而且你现在指责我也没什么用。”威震天感到一阵头疼，他这几天经历的太多了。隐匿然后是机械狗，再接着被突然喊过来，完全没有什么时间充电。他下意识闭上光学镜用手去撑自己的额头，却只觉得一阵虚空。

“威震天，你的手——”刹车惊喊道。

威震天睁开光学镜，只看见自己的整个胳膊都透明了。透过胳膊对面的补天士一脸惊恐。他想开口说点什么，或许只是想表达惊讶，但还没等第一个音节落地，威震天整个人都消失了。

“至少，我们能排除一个嫌疑犯了。”补天士露出了一个苦笑。


End file.
